FOP The Hunchback of Notre dame
by waterlily987
Summary: This is my first FOP fanfic. Cosmo (Quasimodo) is hidden in bell tower until he meets a young gipsy girl Timantha (fem! Timmy). Brian (male!me) falls in love with her . But AntiCosmo wants her for himself. Will Cosmo prove he isn t dangerous? I only own OCs, other characters belong to their rightful owners
1. Casting

Casting:

Esmeralda : Fem!Timmy/ Timantha

judge Frollo: AntiCosmo

Gargoyles:

Jester

Cupid

Blonda

Cosmo as Quasimodo

Poof as a goat Djali

captain of guard: Brian(male!me)

Achilies: Black beauty

Clopin (leader of gypsies and pupetmaster): Manuel ( my friend from Italy)

priest: Aj

monks

guards: Antifairies, Vicky

gipsies: fairies

people


	2. Bells of Notre dame

A new sunny day started as rooster crowed and a song was heard near the contryjard before church Notre dame.

_Morning in Paris, the city awakes  
>To the bells of Notre Dame<br>The fisherman fishes, the bakerman bakes  
>To the bells of Notre Dame<br>To the big bells as loud as the thunder  
>To the little bells soft as a psalm<br>And some say the soul of the city's  
>The toll of the bells<br>The bells of Notre Dame_

There stood a cart and on it there was a man with a bit dark skin, short black hair and brown eyes, hiding behind a purple mask that covered his eyes and nose. His name was Manuel. He was a puppet master and on that sunny day, he was waiting for some children to see a puppet show. After a few minutes came a girl with blond hair tied in two ponytails and yellow dress. Finally came two boys, came each of them wearing shirt and pants. The puppet master listened to bells ringing, before he turned to children. ,,Listen, they're beautiful, si? So many colors of sound, so many changing moods. Because you know, they don't ring all by themselves. ,,

All children were surprised and then a puppet of Manuel showed on his masters right hand.  
>,, <em>They don't ? <em>,, asked the puppet with funny voice.  
>,, No, silly boy.,,<p>

He drew one of the curtains to show one of bell towers.

,,Up there, high, high in the dark bell tower lives the mysterious bell ringer. Who is this creature?,,

,, Who? ,, asked the puppet.  
>,,What is he? ,, said its master .<p>

,, What? ,, repeated puppet again.  
>,,How did he come to be there?,,<p>

,, How?,,  
>,, Hush .,, said Manuel as he hit the puppet with stick and it rubbed his head, causing children to giggle . Then pupetmaster continued: ,, I will tell you. It is a tale, a tale of a man and a monster. It was cloudy winter night ... ,,<p>

_Dark was the night when our tale was begun  
>On the docks near Notre Dame<em>

A boat driver and three gypsies tried to sneak in to Paris by river, using a boat. A gipsy with curly green hair and blue eyes, was holding a bundle with a child in it, who started to cry. One of other two gypsies turned to a woman. He had short green hair and green eyes. His name was Cosmodius and woman with baby was his wife, Cosma. Cosmodius said with fear in his voice to her : ,, Shut him up, will you!,,

Another gipsy added: ,, We'll be spotted! _,_,

Cosma held baby closer to herself and said with quite voice :,, Hush, little one_._,,

Baby calmed down . Boat driver finally landed near the docks, not far away from stairs and bridge.

_Four frightened gypsies slid silently under  
>The docks near Notre Dame<em>

As gypsies stepped out of boat, driver turned to Cosmodius and with his hand ready to collect money, he said: ,, Four guilders for safe passage into Paris . ,,

But before he could get money, an arrow hit the boat and guards came from nowhere and block the escape with spears. Then a dark figure on a black stead came from shadow. All gypsies turned to the man on the horse.

_But a trap had been laid for the gypsies  
>And they gazed up in fear and alarm<br>At a figure whose clutches  
>Were iron as much as the bells<em>

_The bells of Notre Dame_

Cosmodius recognized the dark figure: ,, It`s judge AntiCosmo. ,,

_Judge AntiCosmo__longed  
>To purge the world<br>Of vice and sin_

_And he saw corruption  
>Ev'rywhere<br>Except within_

AntiCosmo looked at gypsies with disgust in his cold blue eyes and ordered: ,, Bring these gypsy vermin to the palace of justice. ,,

As three gypsies were put in chains and taken away, one of the guards saw that gypsy was holding something in her hands. He held her by wrist and said: ,, You there, what are you hiding? ,,

Judge turned to her and said just before a lightning striked: ,, Stolen goods, no doubt. Take them from her. ,,

Cosma, frightened for her baby`s life, broke free and ran away as fast as she could. AntiCosmo followed her. Gypsy could fell the horse`s breath on her neck. She held her child closer to her, hoping to find shelter. After a long running she came to the one cathedral`s big door. She knocked two times screaming: ,, Sanctuary, please give us sanctuary!,,

There was no replay and AntiCosmo was getting closer and closer to her. She quickly turned and started running as fast as she could, thinking only of protecting her baby. AntiCosmo finally caught her by bundle and she cried with fear while trying to get her baby back: ,, No. no. Not my baby! ,,

But AntiCosmo kicked her that she lost her balance and hit her head with stairs so hard that she died. A cry was heard and AntiCosmo looked the bundle.

,, A baby? ,,

He said as he looked at cute ,healthy baby boy with green hair. It had fair skin and beautiful green eyes. Still baby was a gypsy and judge decided to throw him in well. Then a figure in robe stepped out of church door and cried: ,,Stop!,,

AntiCosmo turned and saw a priest with darker skin, brown eyes . Judge said that he decided to send an unholy demon back to hell, where it belongs. AJ (that was priests name) knelled to dead woman and as he held her corpse in his arms, he turned to AntiCosmo saying: ,, See there the innocent blood you have spilt, on the steps of Notre Dame .Now you would add this child's blood to your guilt. ,,

AntiCosmo rode with baby in his arms closer to priest and said:,, My conscience is clear_._,,

But priest told him that nothing is hidden from the eyes of Notre Dame.

_And for one time in his live  
>Of power and control<em>

_AntiCosmo__felt a twinge of fear  
>For his immortal soul<em>

AJ told AntiCosmo to care for the child, and raise it as his own, holding gypsy`s corpse in his arms. Judge accepted it under one condition, that child lives in bell tower, hidden from the world. Manuel continued with story: ,, _..._And AntiCosmo gave the child a strange name , a name that means decency, Cosmo. ,,

_Now here is a riddle to guess if you can  
>Sing the bells of Notre Dame<br>Who is the monster and who is the man?_

_Sing the bells, bells, bells, bells  
>Bells, bells, bells, bells<br>Bells of Notre Dame_

* * *

><p><strong>Ok. I just forgot to mention one thing. All fairies are in human size and have their wings hidden. As for the AntiCosmo and fairies, well they look like people, but are evil . Should I add Crocker in the story? Please review . <strong>


	3. Out there

It was a beautiful sunny morning in Paris and bells were ringing. It was really special day, because of festival of fools. The whole city was preparing for it. In one of bell towers, a young man slowly went to balcony of Notre dame. He came out and looked at the city preparing for festival. Next to him stood a statue of a boy, with a small nest in its mouth. In the nest was little pigeon. Cosmo turned to the bird, which waited for day to fly away. He said to bird, who smiled: ,, Good morning. Will today be the day? Are you ready for fly?,,

Bird chirped sadly and Cosmo said to bird as he scooped it : ,, Well ,it is a good day to try. If I picked a day to fly, this would be it. Festival of fools. It will be fun. Music, jugglers, dancing. ,,

Bird gulped as he looked down and let a sad chirp. Pigeon flapped with its wings, while his eyes were closed. Cosmo giggled a little, before pigeon looked down and saw that he was flying. Bird was happy and landed on his hand. He chirped in excitement as he saw some pigeons flying together. I Cosmo said to bird: ,, Go on. Nobody wants to be cooped up here forever. ,,

But as he watched bird flew away, he became sad. Suddenly a statue spat the twigs and said: ,, Man ,I thought he`d never leave. I`ll be spitting feathers for a week. ,,

An angel with pink hair said as it came to life: ,, Well, that's what you get for sleeping with your mouth open. ,, Jester scoffed and said as he leaned across the railing: ,, Go scare a non. Hey, Cosmo, what`s goin` out there ? A fight? A flogging? ,,

Cupid leaned to Cosmo as he said: ,, A festival . ,,

Jester was excited and asked: ,, You mean the Feast of fools? ,,

Cosmo nodded and Jester continued: ,, All right, all right! Pour the wine and cut the cheese. ,,

Cupid said dramatically, looking at his wings: ,, It is a treat to watch the colourful pageantry of simple peasant folk. ,,

Jester hit in Cosmo and said: ,, Boy , nothin` like balcony seats for watching the ol` F.O.F. ,,

Cosmo sighed and sadly said: ,, Yeah, watching. ,,

He walked away and Jester got ready to spit at mime that he saw below. Cupid stopped him the last moment and made Jester swallow. They both turned to Cosmo, who was going inside the bell tower and Jester said: ,, Hey, hey, hey, hey . What gives? ,,

Cupid asked a bit worried: ,,Aren`t you going to watch the festival with us ? ,,

Cosmo said nothing as he left the balcony. Jester said: ,, I don`t get it . ,,

Cupid said as he looked at Hugo: ,, Perhaps he is sick . ,,

Then a voice said as figure of a woman with blond hair came : ,, Impossible. If 20 years listenin` to you two hasn`t make him sick by now, nothing` will. ,,

Cupid said as he jumped of railing and Jester joined him: ,, But watching the Festival of fools has always been highlight of the year for Cosmo .,,

Blonda said, turning to other two friends: ,, What good is watching a party up here if you never get to go there? ,,

She waved her arm at pigeons as she groaned: ,, Get away from me! Go on, you bunch of buzzards! ,,

She said as they made their way inside the tower: ,, He's not made of stone like us. ,,

They slowly went to Cosmo ,who was sitting on a chair in-front of table with model of Paris and its people. Figures were made of wood and colored. Cosmo watched them, before he held one of it in his hands. All three figures watched him then Blonda said as she got to him: ,, Cosmo, what's wrong? You wanna tell Blonda about it? ,,

Cosmo sighed sadly: ,, I just don't feel like watching the festival. That's all. ,,

Blonda tried to say something, but didn`t as she saw a pigeon, sat on top of her head. She said to bird : ,, Do you mind ? ,,

But pigeon didn't move and as another sat on her wings, she said a bit louder: ,, I would like to a have moment with the boy, if it's alright with you! ,,

All birds flew away and jester said as he jumped on table: ,, Hey, quit beatin` around the bell tower . What do we gotta do? ,,

He picked doll, that looked like Cosmo and put on the table as he said: ,, Paint ya a fresco? ,,

Cupid said as he looked at Cosmo: ,, As your friends and guardians, we insist you attend the festival. ,,

Cosmo was surprised and Jester said as he put a figure of pope in Cosmo's mouth: ,, No, the pope. Of course you! ,,

Cupid said as he took the figure out : ,, It'd be a good educational experience .,,

Jester added as he juggled some figures: ,, Wine, women, and song. ,, .

Cupid continued: ,, You can learn to identify the various regional cheeses . ,,

Jester added as he took a bucket full of water: ,, Bobbin` for snails. ,,

Cupid said as he pretended to play on lute: ,, Study indigenous folk music. ,,

Jester said as he put the bucket on Cupid`s head: ,, Playin` Dunk the Monk ! ,,

Blonda said as she looked at surprised Cosmo: ,, Take it from an old spectator. Life's not a spectator sport. If watching's all you're gonna do, then you're gonna watch your life go by without you. ,,

Jester added as he looked at Cosmo: ,, Yeah, you're a human with the flesh, the hair, and naval lint. We're just part of the architecture. Right, Cupid? ,,

Cupid said as he took the bucket off his head and put it on Jester`s: ,, Yet if you chip us, will we not flake? But if you moisten us, do we not grow moss? ,,

Blonda said as Jester put the bucket off his head: ,, Cosmo, , grab yourself a clean pair of hose and fresh tunic, then you're out the door. ,,

But Cosmo sighed: ,, Thanks for the encouragement, but you're all forgetting one big thing. My master AntiCosmo. ,,

Everyone was silent. Then Cupid asked: ,, Well, when he says you're forbidden to leave the bell tower, does he mean 'ever ever?,,

Cosmo looked at him with sadness in his eyes and corrected: ,, Never ever! And he hates the Feast of Fools. He'd be furious if I asked to go. ,,

Jester had sneaky look as he said: ,, Who says you have to ask? You sneak out. ,,

Cupid added: ,, It`s just one afternoon. ,,

Cosmo sighed as he tried to forget the idea of going out of bell tower : ,, I couldn't...,,

Jester continued: ,, And you sneak back in. ,,

Cosmo began to panic as he put his hands on his head: ,, And if I get caught... ,,

Cupid suggested: ,, Better to beg forgiveness, then ask permission. ,,

Cosmo was worried as he said: ,, He might see me! ,, J

ester took a cloak, put it on himself as he said: ,, You could wear a disguise, just this once. What AntiCosmo doesn't know can't hurt ya. ,,

He got behind Cupid, who added: ,, Ignorance is bliss.,, J

ester gave him a noogie as he said: ,,Look who`s talking . ,,

Blonda said as she smiled: ,, Nobody wants to stay cooped up here forever.,,

Cosmo thought a little, then he said as he stood up: ,, You're right! I'll go! I'll get cleaned up. I'll go down the stairs. I'll march through the doors and...,,

As he went to door, Cosmo stopped ,because in front of him stood his master, holding a basket in one hand. He said: ,,Good morning, Cosmo . ,,

Cosmo got scared , steeped back and said :,,Oh, good m-morning, Master. ,,

AntiCosmo around and asked boy who he was talking to. Cosmo replayed as he looked at the floor: ,, my friends. ,,

AntiCosmo knocked on Cupid`s hand as he said: ,, I see .And what are your friends made of? ,,

Cosmo said, before he looked at his master: ,, Stone . ,,

As he was asked if stone could talk, he said that couldn't .Then as his master sat down on one of the chairs, Cosmo set the table with a two chalices and plates: one silver and the other wooden. AntiCosmo opened the book and asked: ,, Shall we review your alphabet today?,,

Cosmo sat down and replayed: ,, Oh, yes, master . I would like that very much. ,,

Judge took the bottle of wine and poured it in both chalices as he said: ,,Very well. A?,,

Cosmo replayed: ,,Abomination. ,,

,,B?,,

Cosmo said : ,,Blasphemy?,,

AntiCosmo said as he put the bottle away : ,,C?,,

Cosmo stammered, but answered correctly: ,,C-c-contrition. ,,

,,D? ,,

,,Damnation.,,

,,E?,,

,, Eternal damnation.,,

Judge brought goblet to his lips as said: ,, Good. F? ,,

Just as AntiCosmo took a sip of wine, Cosmo answered: ,,Festival.,,

Judge spat some wine out, wiped his mouth with handkerchief and asked: ,,Excuse me? ,,

Cosmo quickly said: ,,F-f-forgiveness.,,

AntiCosmo closed the book, and got up from the table, and said :,,You said 'festival'. You are thinking about going to the festival. ,,

Cosmo said as he followed judge: ,, It's just that you go every year. ,,

AntiCosmo said as he went down the stairs and to the balcony: ,, I am a public official. I must go, but I don't enjoy a moment. Thieves and cut-purses that drags the humankind all mixed together in a shallow, drunken stupor. ,,

Cosmo followed him and said, feeling guilty for upsetting his guardian: ,, I didn't mean to upset you, Master. ,, AntiCosmo sighed as he turned to Cosmo: ,,Cosmo, can't you understand? When your heartless mother abandoned you as a child, anyone else would've drowned you. And this is my thanks for taking you in and raising you as my son? ,,

Cosmo bowed his head and apologized. Judge said as Cosmo came to him: ,, Oh, my dear Cosmo. You don't know what it's like out there. I do. I do. ,,

He sang as he looked at city and then at Cosmo:

_The world is cruel_

_the world is wicked...  
>It's I alone whom you can trust in this whole city<br>I am your only friend..._

Judge gave Cosmo a faked smile and sang, before he went to the door of bell tower:

_I who keep you, teach you, feed you, dress you  
>I who look upon you without fear...<br>How can I protect you, boy, unless you  
>Always stay in here?<br>Away in here_

Cosmo followed his guardian inside the bell tower. Judge said as he looked at Cosmo: ,, Remember what I`ve taught you Cosmo. ,,

He sang as they went to the table and Cosmo joined him:

_You are deformed (I am deformed)  
>And you are ugly (And I am ugly)<br>And these are crimes for which the world shows little pity  
>You do not comprehend (You are my one defender)<em>

As they got to the table with wooden figures, bell ringer sat on chair and picked the doll of him. He sang with AntiCosmo:

_Out there, they'll revile you as a monster (I am a monster)  
>Out there, they will hate and scorn and jeer (Only a monster)<br>Why invite their calumny and consternation?  
>Stay in here<em>

With one push of Judge`s hand, some of wooden figures were removed and basket was placed on table as Cosmo sang with his master:

_Be faithful to me (I'm faithful)  
>Be grateful to me (I'm grateful)<em>

_Do as I say, obey  
>And stay in here (I'll stay in here)<br>_  
>AntiCosmo took the figure of Cosmo from Cosmo`s hand and put it on balcony of model of Notre dame . Cosmo watched his master leave and said: ,, You are good to me, Master. I'm sorry. ,,<p>

AntiCosmo said as he went to stairs: ,, You are forgiven. But remember, Cosmo this is your sanctuary.,,

After the judge left , Cosmo sighed : ,, My sanctuary. ,,

He looked up at the rafters and climbed to the balcony as he sang:

_Safe behind these windows and these parapets of stone  
>Gazing at the people down below me<br>All my life I watch them as I hide up here alone  
>Hungry for the histories they show me<em>

Cosmo went back to table and sang as he put figure of himself with other figures:

_All my life I memorize their faces  
>Knowing them as they will never know me<br>All my life I wonder how it feels to pass a day_  
><em>Not above them, but part of them<em>

Then he went on balcony, jumped down a pillar to meet with the gargoyles. He sang as he gave hug to Blonda and Jester:

_And out there_  
><em>Living in the sun<br>Give me one day out there  
>All I ask is one<br>To hold forever_

_Out there_

Cosmo sang as he came to the colorful window in shape of flower:

_Where they all live unaware  
>What I'd give, What I'd dare<em>_  
><em>_Just to live one day out there_

He looked at one of the streets, where people were doing their business.

_Out there among the millers and the weavers and their wives  
>Through the roofs and gables I can see them<br>Ev'ry day they shout and scold and go about their lives  
>Heedless of the gift it is to be them<em>

He jumped on a railing of balcony and sang as he slid down the spout. Cosmo sat on gargoyle and splashed some water in his face.

_If I was in their skin,_

_I'd treasure every instant_

_Out there  
>Strolling by the Seine<em>

He climbed up a spire and looked at the sky. Cosmo sang as he spun a little and went back down to the railing:

_Taste a morning_

_out there_

_Like ordinary men  
>Who freely walk about there<br>Just one day and then  
>I swear I'll be content with my share<em>

Cosmo sang as he ran to the balcony and jumped on railing, keeping his balance:

_Won't resent, Won't despair  
>Old and bent, I won't care<br>I'll have spent  
>One day Out there<em>

The breeze gently blew and a flock of birds flew around.


	4. Brian arrives in Paris

On the streets of Paris everyone was busy with preparations for festival, shopping, deciding about costumes and masks. Through one of city doors came a stranger with short dark brown hair, freckles and brown eyes. He wore yellow armor and blue cloak. Beside him stood a Frisian with white spot on his head and black mane. They were Brian, the new captain of the guards and Black beauty, his friend and companion. Brian looked at the map, looked around and sighed. He bunched the map in ball and tossed it away. He said as he turned to his horse: ,, Huh. You leave town for a couple of decades and they change everything. ,,

Brian asked two guards, passing by: ,, Excuse me, gentlemen. I'm looking for the Palace of Justice. Would you... ,,

But they passed him without noticing stranger. Brian frowned and said as he looked away: ,, Hmmm...I guess not. ,,

He and his horse moved on. There was a sound music coming from one of streets. There were two gypsies and a purple goat with purple eyes performing in the street. One of gypsies was a young man with dark skin, short black hair, goat beard and purple eyes. He was dressed in white shirt, black pants, boots and had red sash tied around his waist. His name was Juandissimo and was playing guitar. A beautiful gipsy girl with fair skin, long and wavy chestnut hair and blue eyes was dancing with tambourine. She wore white blouse with round sleeves, a green bodice with yellow stripes, and purple flowing skirt. Dark purple sash with coins was tied loosely around her waist and a pink sash was tied in her hair. Her name was Timantha and also wore golden hoop earring, some golden bracelets and an anklet on her left ankle. A purple goat, named Poof leaped at the sound of music. A woman with little girl walked by. As they walked, girl saw the goat and wanted to pet him. But her mother pulled her away and warned: ,, Stay away child, they're gypsies! They'll steal us blind. ,,

Brian and Black beauty stopped in front of gypsies and watched the performance. Brian threw three golden coins and purple hat, earning smile from Poof and wink from Juandissimo. He looked at dancer and she smiled. Brian blushed and smiled in return. Suddenly a small gipsy whistled a warning .Timantha stopped dancing and gasped. In haste Poof grab the hat, splitting coins on the ground. He bleated to running Timantha and she came back, while Juandissimo ran away. As Timantha was picking the earned coins, when two guards came to her. One of them was tall with black mustache, while other one was short and had short hair. The taller one sneered as he grabbed the hat: ,,All right, gypsy. Where'd ya get the money?,,

Girl snarled fiercely, snatching back the hat : ,, For your information_, _I earned it. ,,

Guard didn`t believe her as he said: ,, Gypsies don't earn money! ,,

The second guard grabbed Timantha`s shoulders and demanded: ,, You steal it? ,,

Brian watched the girl a she shouted: ,, You'd know a lot about stealing! ,,

The tall guard grabbed the hat and asked, before getting kicked in his jaw: ,, Troublemaker, huh? ,,

The other guard suggested as they grabbed each of girl`s arms: ,, Maybe a day in the stocks will cool you down. ,,

Poof got angry; head butted the first guard and kicked other in stomach. They let go of girl and she ran away, Poof right behind her. Both guards got on their feet and tall one called after girl: ,, Come here, gipsy! ,,

Thinking fast, Brian led his horse forward, blocking the guards `s way. Both of them hit in horse and as short one landed on his backside, the other fell face first in mud puddle. Brian ordered his horse: ,,Beauty, sit! ,,

Black beauty sat on top of unfortunate guard. Guard said as he tried to stand up, but in vain: ,, Hey- Whoa! ,, Some people that were in the street laughed at guard. Brian said with faked apology, grinning: ,, Oh, dear, I'm sorry! ,,

He turned to his horse and wagged a finger in a mock scolding gesture as he said: ,, Naughty horse! Naughty! ,, Then he leaned on his horse as he said: ,, He's just impossible. Really, I can't take him anywhere. ,,

Not far away, from a corner of a street, Timantha and Poof smiled to kind stranger. Then they went on. Guard jelled as he tried to sit up: ,, Get this thing off me! ,,

His companion got on his feet. He approached stranger and sneered as he took a dagger: ,, I'll teach you a lesson, peasant! ,,

Brian drew out his sword and said as he pointed it at guard: ,, You were saying…...Lieutenant AntiBinky ?,, Realizing the rank of the man addressing him, he said nervously: ,, Oh, uh- uh. C- c- Captain! ,,

In his haste to salute, he hit his helmet with dagger and dropped it . AntiBinky held his head, but said as he saluted: ,, Ow! At your service, sir. ,,

Brian turned to first guard and with one smooth motion brought down his sword, cutting half of guard`s mustache. The guard barely dared to move his eyes to look at his superior officer. Captain knelt down and said, looking at the guard: ,, I know you have a lot on your mind right now, but the Palace of Justice?,,

After Black beauty stood and other guard got on his feet, they were ready to go. Both guards cleared path for their captain. Brian stopped as he saw four coins lying on the ground .He bent down and picked them up. As he looked up, he saw a hooded, hunched beggar crouched against a building. As Brian passed him, beggar bowed his head and saw coins being dropped in the hat. Brian and his horse went on and beggar lowered the hood. They were Timantha and Poof, who was holding a pipe in his mouth. They looked at Brian following two guards. He said to his horse: ,, Come on boy. Beauty, heel! ,,

At the end of the street, on a big square stood a magnificent, yet scary looking building. It was Palace of Justice, home of judge AntiCosmo and prison for criminals. Briana came in and followed the corridors until he could hear a sound of whipping. It was coming from door to torture chamber .Briana opened the door and whipping stopped. A woman dressed in black, cold pink eyes and red hair, tied in ponytail came to judge. She was holding a whip as she asked: ,,Sir? ,,

Judge said as Brian entered: ,, Ease up. Wait between lashes. Otherwise the older sting will dull him to the new. ,,

Woman smiled wickedly and bowed, before she went back to her work. Judge said as he saw Brian and came to him: ,, Ah, so this is the gallant Captain Brian, home from the wars. ,,

Brian stood tall as he said: ,, Reporting for duty as ordered, sir. ,,

AntiCosmo said as he walked around Brian: ,, Your service record precedes you, Brian .I expect nothing but the best from a war hero of your calibre. ,,

Brian said to judge: ,, And you shall have it, sir. I guarantee it. ,,

AntiCosmo said with disappointment: ,, Yes. You know, my last captain of the guard was, um... a bit of disappointment to me. ,,

A sound of crack was heard, followed by scream of pain. Brian became a bit uneasy, but AntiCosmo didn`t notice it. Instead he said: ,, Well, no matter. I'm sure you'll whip my men into shape. ,,

Brian replied as he followed judge out of room: ,, Uh, thank you, sir. It is grea- uh, tre- uh, tremendous honor, sir. ,,

They came to balcony of palace of justice; it had good view on city. As they walked down the balcony, AntiCosmo said: ,, You come to Paris in her darkest hour, Captain. It will take a firm hand to save the weak-minded from being so easily misled. ,,

Brian asked, confused by judge`s words: ,, Misled, sir? ,,

judge stopped and said as he pointed to one of streets below them: ,, Look, Captain. Gypsies. The gypsies live outside the normal order. Their heathen ways inflame the peoples' lowest instincts. ,,

Two gypsies and a goat from before performed in the street. A small group of people watched their performance. Judge looked away and said with hatred in his voice: ,, And they must be stopped. ,,

Brian was confused and asked in disbelief: ,, I was summoned from the wars to capture fortune tellers and palm readers?,,

AntiCosmo replied, before looking at Notre dame: ,, ,, Eh, the real war, Captain, is what you see before you. For 20 years, I have been taking care of the gypsies, one...by...one. ,,

He looked at stone tile, where three ants were waking and were smashed one by one. Judge as he lifted the stone tile, revealing a colony of ants: ,, And yet, for all of my success, they have thrived. I believe they have a safe haven, within the walls of this very city. A - A nest, if you will. They call it the Court of Miracles. ,,

Brian asked as he looked from an ant colony to AntiCosmo: ,, What are we going to do about it, sir? ,,

Judge smiled and put the tile back in its place, before turning it left and right. All insects were killed. Brian said as he looked at judge: ,, You make your point quite clearly, sir. ,,

AntiCosmo smiled and said as he beckoned captain to follow: ,, You know, I like you, Captain. Shall we? ,,

But he stopped as trumpet played, followed by cheering of people. Judge groaned and asked as he looked at captain of guards: ,, Oh, duty calls. Have you ever attended a peasant festival, Captain? ,,

Brian said, looking at judge: ,, Not recently, sir. ,,

AntiCosmo said, before he left: ,, Then this should be quite an education for you. Come along. ,,

They went to front door and went to square, where everyone was ready to start the festival.


	5. Topsy Turvy

Everyone gathered on a square in front of Notre dame. From one of the pillars a cloaked figure climbed to small balcony. It was Cosmo and his face was covered by hood. Everyone watched a group of figures, dressed in black cloaks walking to the square. They sang, while holding flag holders.

_Come one, come all!  
>Leave your loops and milking stools<br>Coop the hens and pen the mules_

Cosmo looked up at balcony, where his friends were waving to him. He smiled, grabbed the rope and slid to the pole. But as he grabbed the other rope, the knot untied and Cosmo swung to the group. He let go of rope as he jumped and landed safely on the floor. Group sung as they lifted flag holders.

_Come one, come all!  
>Close the churches and the schools<br>It's the day for breaking rules  
>Come and join the feast of ...<em>

From under one of people`s cloak, came Manuel and called: ,, Fools! ,, Everyone cheered and he laughed as flags were unfolded. Cosmo was excited, but still a bit scared. He tried to hide, but pulled in a dance by Manuel. He sang as he danced, hoped on pole, swung and jumped in puddle.

_Once a year _

_we throw a party here in town  
>Once a year <em>

_we turn all Paris upside down  
><em>

One of acrobats was dressed as king and everyone bowed as he did a flip and stood on his hands, revealing a joker costume.

_Ev'ry man's a king and ev'ry king's a clown  
>Once again it's Topsy Turvy Day<br>_

Manuel saw Cosmo sneaking away and followed him. As he sang, he took big scissors and cut the string of balloons, where Cosmo was hiding. Cosmo hit in stand, but window opened and was hit on head by puppet of Judge. Manuel looked from behind the curtain and turned to Cosmo,

_Once again it's Topsy Turvy Day  
>It's the day the devil in us gets released<br>It's the day we mock the prig and shock the priest  
>Ev'rything is topsy turvy at the Feast of Fools!<em>

Cosmo ran out of stand, but stopped as he saw dogs taking their masters for a walk. Manuel sang and everyone joined him.

_Topsy turvy!_

_Ev'rything is upsy daysy! _

Topsy turvy!

Cosmo was so confused, by all the strangest sights that he got a bit afraid. He ran to one of tents to hide. But got his arm hooked by one of girls and had to dance cancan to another tent. Manuel was at the end of line, dancing and singing.

_Ev'ryone is acting crazy  
>Dross is gold and weeds are a bouquet<em>

_That's the way on _

_Topsy Turvy Day_

Cosmo finally get out of the tent, but tripped over his feet. He cried as he lost balance, stumbled backwards into another tent: ,, Whoa! ,, He tripped over a small chair and grabbed the orange curtain. Pole broke, Cosmo landed on the ground and curtain fell on him. A female voice said: ,, Hey, are you all right? ,,

It was Timantha, wearing a pink robe and was getting ready for her performance at the festival. Cosmo said nervously as he got from under the curtain: ,, I- I didn`t mean to. I-I`m sorry. ,,

Girl looked at him and said as he got closer: ,, Oh, you `re not hurt, are you? Here, here, let`s see. ,,

Despite Cosmo`s protests, she lowered his hood and checked for any injuries. Cosmo`s hair made Pooh bleat in disgust, but it went unnoticed by girl. She said as she helped Cosmo stand up: ,, There. See? No harm done. ,,

She said as she escorted him to the entrance of the tent: ,, Just try to be a little more careful . ,,

Cosmo said, still sounding a bit nervous: ,, I – I -I -I will. ,,

Once he left the tent, Timantha said, before she went to change her clothes.: ,, By the way, great mask . ,,

Cosmo smiled and put hood back on his head. Everyone sang as they were having fun.

_Topsy Turvy!_

_Beat the drums and blow the trumpets_

_Topsy Turvy!_

_J__oin the bums and thieves and strumpets  
>Streaming in from Chartres to Calais<em>

A prostitute grabbed Cosmo`s hand and dragged him to square, where she danced with him. Soon black carriage arrived, escorted by Brian and some guars. After guards were on their places and coach stopped, AntiCosmo made his way to his stand. After he sat down, Manuel sang as he came to judge and smiled.

_Come one, come all!  
>Hurry, hurry, here's your chance<br>See the myst'ry and romance_

As he left, judge brushed off a few confects of his sleeves. Manuel sang as he stood not far from stage, pushed Cosmo to it and hopped on stage, using Cosmo`s shoulders for support.

_Come one, come all  
>See the finest girl in France<br>Make an entrance to entrance  
>Dance la Timantha<em>

He reached with his hand high and as he brought it down, smoke appeared. After Manuel disappeared in a puff of light purple smoke, gipsy girl began to dance with tambourine. She was dressed in pink dress, purple sash tied around her waist and with purple sleeves hanging off. Everyone looked at Timantha, even Anti Cosmo. His eyes were caught by gipsy`s blue eyes. She was beautiful, perfect and judge wanted her. Timantha put the tambourine down and danced with pink sash, trimmed with golden sun, moon and stars. AntiCosmo sank back in his chair and muttered: ,, Look at that disgusting display!,,

Brian said as he looked at dancer, blushing a little as he enjoyed the show: ,, Yes, sir. ,,

Timantha danced around the stage and came to AntiCosmo. She wrapped sash around his neck and before he could do anything, she smacked his hat over his face before she went back. The crowd laughed, but AntiCosmo straightened himself and tore the sash off his neck in anger. Timantha did a cartwheel, split, and looked at the audience. She gave wink at Cosmo, who hid his blush behind his cloak. Timantha got up, grabbed a spear from a nearby solder, stabbed it to the ground, and swung around like a pole until she came to the ground. Crowd went wild as she flicked her hair and bowed. Some coins were thrown on stage. Manuel came on the stage and announced: ,, And now, ladies and gentlemen: the pièce de résistance! ,,

Brian threw a golden coin to the stage and Cosmo applauded for the girl. Manuel sang as everyone knew what was the next event. _Here it is, the moment you've been waiting for  
><em>

_Here it is, you know exactly what's in store  
>Now's the time we laugh until our sides get sore<br>Now's the time we crown the King of Fools!  
><em>

He looked at the crowd and asked: ,, Do you remember last year's king? ,, A man wearing a crown was sitting on a raised chair and belched. Everyone laughed and Manuel sang as he made scary face.

_So make a face that's horrible and frightening  
>Make a face as gruesome as a gargoyle's wing<em>

From up the bell tower, Jester, Cupid and Blonda were watching the show. When Jester heard of his wings being ugly, he scoffed: ,, Hey!,,

Back below the square, Manuel gathered up a bunch of men in masks onto the stage.

_For the face that's ugliest will be the King of Fools_

_why?_

Crowd cheered : ,,_Topsy turvy! _,,

Timantha saw Cosmo and pulled him on stage. He lined up with others and Timantha came to first man. Manuel sang as he did cartwheel and some acrobatics, before he stepped aside.

_Ugly folk, forget your shyness_

_You could soon be called Your Highness!_

_Put your foulest features on display  
>Be the king of Topsy Turvy Day!<em>

Timantha pulled masks off each man to show their "ugliest" face. They didn't appeal to the crowd, got butted off by Poof and landed in mud puddle. Timantha came to Cosmo and lowered the hood, revealing beautiful, but strange face. She gasped in fright and man said: ,, That`s no mask. ,, A woman said in worry: ,, It`s his hair. They are hideous and green. ,, Another man said: ,, It is the bell ringer from Notre dame. ,, Judge stood up, surprised and crowd gasped. Poor Cosmo stood there worried and buried his face in his hands. Manuel came to him and said: ,, Ladies and gentlemen, don`t panic. We asked for the ugliest face in Paris, and here it is! Cosmo, the bell ringer of Notre dame! ,, Cosmo was surprised and crown was placed on his head. Crowd was silent for a minute, before it cheered and picked Cosmo. While Timantha went to change her clothes, Manuel jumped off the stage and said:,, Everybody. ,,

Everyone sang as Cosmo was carried by a group of people.

_Once a year we throw a party here in town_

Manuel called as he grabbed a still from a man on stills: ,, Hail to the king!,,

Poor man fell down.

_Once a year we turn all Paris upside down_

Manuel called as he marched in front of croud: ,, Oh, what a king!,,

_Once a year, the ugliest will wear a crown_

The group threw the old king of fools of the chair and put Cosmo on it. They carried him and Manuel called to two beautiful girls:,_, _Girls, give a kiss. ,,

They kissed Cosmo on cheeks.

_Once a year on Topsy Turvy Day_

Manuel said as he made his way to platform: ,, We've never had a king like this. ,,

Cosmo waved to his master, but AntiCosmo looked away, trying to hide his anger. Once Cosmo was on platform, Manuel put a royal robe on Cosmo`s shoulders and handed him a scepter. Everyone sangs as AntiCosmo got more angry.

_And it's the day we do the things that we deplore  
>On the other three hundred and sixty-four<br>Once a year we love to drop in  
>Where the beer is never stoppin<br>For the chance to pop some popinjay  
>And pick a king who'll put the "top" in<br>Topsy Turvy Day!_

_Mad and crazy, upsy-daisy, _

_Topsy Turvy Day!_T

he crowd cheered for Cosmo and from the bell tower, his friends cheered too.


	6. Cosmo gets hurtTimantha helps

AntiBincky was holding a tomato in his hands and said to another guard: ,, You think he is ugly now ? Watch this. ,,

Then he threw a tomato and it hit Cosmo`s face. Cosmo placed his hand on cheek and when it took it away, it was red from tomato juice. The crowd was silent and it gasped. AntiBincky called: ,, Now, that is ugly !,,

Then another guard threw a tomato ,while saying: ,,Hail to the king! ,,

Cosmo used his hands to protect himself from flying vegetables. One guard called as he threw another tomato: ,, Long leave the king! ,,

Cosmo desperately tried to avoid being hit by thrown vegetables, but in vain. Only more vegetables were thrown at him. Cosmo tried to get off the stage, but slipped on a tomato and landed on his back. The crowd began to laugh at him and more vegetables were thrown at Cosmo, who wanted to run away. Then a man hollered as he threw a rope to Cosmo: ,, Where are you going, freak ? The fun's just beginning! ,,

A rope wrapped around Cosmo's neck, making him choke and fall to the ground. More ropes were thrown at his wrists, causing Cosmo to drop scepter and royal robe fell down. He was being tugged as the people jeered at him. Cosmo's tunic ripped to expose his back and he got up to rip the ropes off him without success.

Poor Cosmo was scared and he wanted to run away. More vegetables and ropes were thrown at him and a couple of men tied Romano's wrists behind him, then tied him to the platform. They spun bell ringer around, making the people laugh and throw more vegetables at him. Timantha heard the noise and drew the curtain. She was shocked and worried about Cosmo, who was afraid and tears were running down his cheeks. Without hesitation, she made her way to the stairs of platform. Cosmo cried out desperately: ,, Master! Master, please! Help me! ,,

But AntiCosmo just sat on his seat and looked away without saying a word. Cosmo bowed his head down as he cried, not caring if someone saw his pain. Brian felt his heart hurt and couldn't stand the sight of someone being mistreated. He turned to judge and said: ,, Sir. I request for permission to stop this cruelty. ,,

AntiCosmo said as he looked at Brian: ,, In a moment captain. A lesson needs to be learn here. ,,

Suddenly the crowd gasped and everyone looked at platform. Gipsy was walking upstairs and slowly came to scared Cosmo. She bent down with her kerchief off her skirt and said as she leaned closer to him: ,, Don`t be afraid. ,,

Cosmo turned his face away and closed his eyes. He expected that girl will hit him, but she didn't. She continued as she slowly knelt down: ,, I`m sorry. That wasn't supposed to happen. ,,

Cosmo looked at gipsy, who was helping him as she wiped his face clean with her kerchief. AntiCosmo stood up and called out: ,, You, gypsy girl! Get down at once! ,,

She got up and answered: ,,Yes, your Honor. Just as soon I free this poor creature. ,, AntiCosmo shouted: ,, I forbid it! ,,

Timantha took a dagger out from her skirt and cut the ropes that tied Cosmo. Judge said ,shocked by her action: ,, How dare you defy me!,,

Timantha shouted giving angry glare at judge : ,, You mistreat this poor boy the same way you mistreat my people! You speak of justice, yet you are cruel to those in most need of your help! ,,

Cosmo looked at Timantha, who was standing against his master. He thought: ,, why is she protecting me? ,,

AntiCosmo bellowed, trying not to sound surprised: ,, SILENCE! ,,

Timantha hollered while reaching with her left hand in fist in the air : ,, JUSTICE!,,

The crowd was silent and gasped, then gipsy got the ropes off of Cosmo and helped him up on his feet . Judge pointed out and sneered: ,, Mark my words, gipsy. You will pay for this insolence. ,,

Timantha gave a mock bow and said: ,, Then, it appears we've crowned the wrong fool. ,,

She picked up the crown from Cosmo`s head, held it the air, and said before throwing it to judge: ,, The only fool I see is you! ,,

Poof stuck his tongue at AntiCosmo. After the crown was thrown, the audience laughed and AntiCosmo was beyond the boiling point. Turning towards Brian, he ordered: ,, Captain Brian , arrest her ! ,,

Brian snapped his fingers and ten guards on horseback rode towards the stage. Timantha counted the guards: ,, Now, let's see. One, two, three,… ten. ,,

She said with faked sadness : ,, So, there's ten of you and one of me. What's poor girl to do? ,,

She pulled out a handkerchief and pretended to cry. She blew her nose into the handkerchief and smoke came up as she got off from the platform fast. Everyone was surprised. Then Timantha called: ,, Oh, boys. Over here. ,,

She and her goat were near basket with fake severed heads, then ran off the platform of the gallows when the same guards from before chased them. They jumped off the platform and had the crowd carry them over. The guards jumped off, but fell on their faces with a thud. More guards tried to get them, but Timantha quickly jumped onto a cage with a man inside, used her feet to wheel out of the way, and jumped onto a moving plank with a crippled gypsy and Poof. A man on stilts brought up his leg and kicked four guards very hard. They jumped over a bunch of guards and watched the cage knock the men over, like a bunch of bowling pins. The old man inside the cage got out and smiled: ,, I'm free! I'm free! ,,

He accidently tripped over a bar and got into a prison stock, had his head and hands stuck, and mumbled: ,,Dang it!,,

Timantha and Poof ran from the guards, then gipsy saw another man on stilts. She used Poof`s back to jump, pulled the man's pants, and watched the guard fly away as he was stretched into the pants. The helmet from the guard landed on Timantha's head, she took it off and gave a bow to a cheering crowd. Three guards on horseback were charging towards them, but Timantha threw the helmet at the men and had them knocked over. The helmet smacked the guards and nearly cleaved Brian's head, if he hadn't ducked in time. The captain of the guard shot up and said with surprise: ,, What a woman! ,,

Gipsy and her goat ran off as more guards rode after them. Timantha whistled at another guy on stilts, went under him, watched the man drop a pole on the two guards and they crashed into AntiCosmo's stand! The judge got out of the damage and was furious, but Timantha and Poof got on top of a tent with some men in stilts. They got up there; Timantha took a bow and vanished with a red cloak swirling around.

The sky darkened and began to rain. The sky darkened and began to rain. AntiCosmo straightened his hat and turned to stare at Romano with anger. The bell ringer shrank away and pulled his ripped tunic up to cover his shoulder. AntiCosmo got on his black stallion and ordered Brian: ,,, Find her ,Captain. I want her alive. ,,

Brian was on Black beauty and said: ,, Yes, sir. Seal off the area, men! Find the gypsy girl and do not harm her! ,,

The guards shoved some people out of the way to search for the girl, then AntiCosmo rode towards Romano and gave a cold glare that Quasimodo disobeyed him. Cosmo whispered with tears in his eyes, his head bowed down: ,, I'm sorry, Master. I will never disobey you again. ,,

He jumped off the stage and shrank back as people backed away in fear. Rain poured down heavily as Cosmo went towards the doors of the cathedral. Jester, Cupid and Blonda looked down in sorrow for their friend over the balcony. As Cosmo went inside, he closed the doors and retreated towards the bell tower in sadness. Outside the square, Timantha was in disguise and slipped into the cathedral without being caught or seen. However, Brian noticed the figure walking towards the church and smiled, before he rode to stairs. He got of Beauty`s back and went to door.


	7. God help the outcasts

Timantha got inside the cathedral, took the cloak off, and stared at the church in awe. Everything looked so peaceful and calm with the candles lit around. She looked around the church, before she noticed a shadow coming behind her on the floor. She turned around, shoved Brian to the ground and held his sword in her hands. Gipsy looked at him and growled: ,, You! ,,

Brian was on the floor and backed up, while saying: ,, Easy, easy! I just shave this morning. ,,

Timantha asked with raised brow: ,, Oh, really? ,,

Brian back up until he his back was pressed against the pillar and said: ,, Alright, alright! Just calm down and let me apologize. ,,

Timantha still had the sword pointed at captain of guard and asked with a hint of anger: ,, For what? ,, S

he got kicked under her feet by Brian and fell to the ground. He picked up his sword, stood up and said: ,, That for example. ,,

Timantha gave him angry glare and said, before she stood up : ,, You sneaky, son of a- ,,

Brian warned her : ,, Ah, ah, ah. Watch it; you're in a church. ,,

Timantha grabbed a long candelabra and smirked: ,, Are you always this charming or am I just lucky. ,,

They started to fight and Brian was impressed by Timatha`s fighting skills. He laughed as he blocked a blow after a blow: ,, Candlelight, privacy, music; can't think of a better place for hand-to-hand combat. ,,

He blocked another blow and said : ,, You fight almost as well as a man. ,, Timantha smirked before shoving Brian away: ,, Funny, I was going to say the same thing about you! ,,  
>He teased her a little : ,, That's hitting a little below the belt, don't you think? ,, Gipsy said as he blocked a blow: ,, No this is. ,,<p>

She smacked Brian`s jaw. He shook his head and said: ,, Touché! ,,

Poof jumped up and head butted his stomach, making Brian grunt. He said as he looked at Poof: ,, I didn't know you had a kid. ,,

Timantha backed away and sneered: ,, Well, he doesn't take kindly to soldiers. ,, Brian forgot about pain and looked at gipsy as he said: ,, Yes , I noticed. Permit me, I'm Brian. It..It means noble. And you are? ,,

Timantha still held the candelabra as she asked: ,, Is this an interrogation?,, Brian sheathed his sword and said: ,, It's called an introduction. ,,

Timantha was surprised and raised a brow: ,, You're not arresting me? ,,

Brian looked around the church before saying: ,, As long as you're in here, I can't. ,,

Gipsy placed the candelabra back to where it was and said: ,,You're not at all like the other soldiers.,,

Brian smiled and blushed as he said: ,, Thank you. ,, .

Gipsy stepped towards Brian and asked: ,, So, if you're not going to arrest me, what do you want?,,

He said, trying not to blush : ,, I'd settle for your name. ,,

Timantha told her name, ignoring Poof, who wasn`t sure about it. Brian said as he looked at Timantha: ,, Beautiful, much better than Brian anyway. ,,

They stepped closer, blushing, it looked as if cupid`s arrow hit their hearts with one strike. Suddenly the door opened AntiCosmo came in with three guards. He said to Brian: ,, Good work, Captain! Now, arrest her! ,,

Poof quickly hid behind Timantha. Thinking fast, Brian looked at Timantha and whispered to claim sanctuary. But she gave him angry look. Ignoring the look she gave him, he hissed: ,, Say it!,,

Timantha whispered angrily: ,, You tricked me! ,,

AntiCosmo was getting closer and said a bit impatiently: ,, I'm waiting, Captain.,,

Brian turned to judge and said: ,, I'm sorry, sir. She claimed sanctuary. There's nothing I can do. ,,

AntiCosmo was getting annoyed and said: ,, Then, drag her outside and- ,,

He was cut off when AJ came to them and said: ,, AntiCosmo, you will not touch her! ,,

He said, placing a hand on Timantha`s shoulder: ,, Don't worry. Minister AntiCosmo learned years ago to respect the sanctity of the church. ,,

Judge glare at Timantha .He turned away, but he soon hid behind a pillar. The Archdeacon escorted captain and goat butted Brian to get going. Brian said as he was urged to leave: ,, Alright! Alright! I'm going! ,,

Timantha watched solders leave, but AntiCosmo sneaked behind her. She gasped as her arm was held tightly behind her. She tried to break free, but judge held her tighter and said: ,, You think you've outwitted me? But I am a patient man and gypsies don't do well inside stone walls. ,,

Gipsy turned her head away, but he placed his face near her hair and inhaled. They were soft and gentle. Timantha asked with fear in her voice : ,, What are you doing?,,

Judge placed his hand on her neck and said : ,, I was just imagining a rope around that beautiful neck. ,,

Her skin was soft and gentle at his touch . Timantha finally broke free and said with anger in her eyes: ,, I know, what you were imagining. ,,

AntiCosmo smirked as he looked at her: ,, Such a clever witch. So typical of your kind to twist the truth and cloud the mind with unholy thoughts. ,,

He turned and said while walking to the door: ,,Well, no matter. You've chosen a magnificent prison, but it is a prison nonetheless. Set one foot outside and you're mine. ,,

He walked out of the doors and slammed them shut. Feeling trapped, girl ran towards the doors, opened them to hear that guards are going to be at every door. She slammed them shut as she leaned to door. Timantha sat down and hugged her knees. Poof came to her and she said: ,, Don't worry, Poof . If AntiCosmo thinks he can keep us here, he's wrong. ,,

AJ was lighting some candles and said: ,, Don't act rationally, my child. You created quite a stir at the festival. It would be unwise to arouse AntiCosmo's anger further.,,

Timantha said as she stood up and walked to him: ,, You saw what he did? Letting the crowd to torture that poor boy. I thought if one person could just stand up to him and ... ,,

Gipsy sighed and asked AJ : ,, What do they have against people who are different anyway? ,,

He said as they went on walk: ,, You can't right all the wrongs by yourself. ,, Timantha sighed sadly: ,, No one out there's going to help, that's for sure. ,,

He led her towards the statue of the Virgin Mary holding baby Jesus. Priest said to her calmly: ,, Well, maybe there is someone in here who can. ,,

He left to do his business in the mass, then gipsy looked around. People were around praying and walking in silence. Timantha looked the statue and sang :

_I don't know if You can hear me  
>Or if You're even there<br>I don't know if You would listen  
>To a gypsy's prayer<br>_

She walked to the statue slowly and looked at it again.

_Yes, I know I'm just an outcast  
>I shouldn't speak to you<br>Still I see Your face and wonder  
>Were You once an outcast too?<em>

High in bell tower Cosmo thought about the day outside his home, when he heard someone singing like an angel. He followed the song, wondering who is singing it. Timantha walked slowly down the halls with the candles lit and sang.

_God help the outcasts  
>Hungry from birth<br>Show them the mercy  
>They don't find on earth<br>God help my people  
>We look to You still<br>God help the outcasts  
>Or nobody will<em>

Cosmo came down one of the floors and he looked, leaning from fence at the hallway below. It was gipsy girl, who was singing with goat following her. She was the one, who stood up against his master AntiCosmo. As Timantha walked, a bunch of people processed down the ailse in prayer as they sang:

_I ask for wealth  
>I ask for fame...<br>I ask for glory to shine on my name_

A woman looked at the stained glass window showing Jesus and sang:

,, _I ask for love_..,,

Some other people joined her singing while looking at the window:

,, _I can posess  
>I ask for God and His angels to bless me. ,,<em>

They reached with their hands as high as they could. Timantha leaned on wall as she sang :

_I ask for nothing  
>I can get by<em>

Cosmo quietly came down stairs and hid behind a pillar holder .He watched Timantha walking along the wall that showed the life of Christ from his birth, miracles, death, and resurrection. She sang.

_But I know so many  
>Less lucky than I<br>Please help my people  
>The poor and downtrod<em>

Timantha walked to the colorful shadow, showing colored glass. She sang as the stained glass window showed brightly by the sun.

_I thought we all were  
>The children of God<br>God help the outcasts  
>Children of God<em>

Poof came to his friend, who got on her knees and hugged him. Cosmo sighed quietly as he stood there and forgot everyone around.


	8. a helpimg hand

Cosmo jumped in suprise and knocked over a candlestick holder,when a man said : ,, You, bell ringer! What are you doing down here? Haven't you caused enough trouble already?,,

Timantha stood up and saw Cosmo running towards the stairs. She ran after him saying :,, Wait. I want to talk to you. ,,

Three figures wachted gipsy foolowing terrifed Cosmo. . They all congratulate Cosmo,who was suprised. Jester said : ,, Got the girls chasing you already! ,,

Cosmo tried to deny it : ,, Well, i was just...,,

He was cut off ,when Jester did a fishing cast motion and said : ,, Give her some slack, then reel her in! Then, give her some slack and reel her in!,,

Blonda had enough and said as she hit him on the head: ,,Knock it off ! She's a girl, not a mackerel! ,,

All figures turned to stone as Timantha and Poof finally came to Cosmo ,who said that he is busy and he had to go. He ran upstairs and gipsy followed him. She said as she was climbing the stairs: ,, I'm really sorry about this afternoon. I had no idea who you were .I-i would never in my life have pulled you up on the...stage .,,

Timantha and Poof got to the top and noticed a mobile of stained glass hanging over the minature set of Notre Dame on the table. The colors shone and left the room lit up by the sun rays. She looked around the room and asked : ,, What is this place?,, Cosmo answered while hiding from gipsy and her pet : ,, This is where I live.,,

Timantha asked as she got got near the table : ,, Did you make all these things yourself? ,,  
>Cosmo said as he stepped from behind the beam slowlly: ,, Most of them.,,<br>Timantha touched a glass and watched it jingle as she said : ,, This is beautiful! If I could do this, you wouldn't find me dancing in the streets for coins. ,,

Bellringer smiled and said : ,, But you are a wonderful dancer.,,

Gipsy said with a blush on her cheeks : ,, Well, it keeps bread on the table anyway. What's this?,,

As she reached to pick a handercief, Cosmo rushed over while saying: ,, Oh!No, please! I-I-I'm not finished! I still have to paint them! ,, Timantha lifted the hancherchief nd said as she looked at wooden figures: ,, It`s the blacksmith and the backer.,,

She held the backer in her hands,before she put it back on table. Poof ate one of the wooden turned to Cosmo and said with smile on her face : ,, You're a surprising person, Cosmo . Not to mention lucky. All this room to yourself. ,,

Cosmo said : ,, Well, it's not just me. There's the gargoyles,angel and of course ,the bells. Would you like to see them?,, Timantha said before turning to her goat: ,, Yes,of course . Would we Poof ? ,,

Poof qiuckly ate thr figure,that had in its mouth. Cosmo climbed up towards the rafters and said : ,, Follow me. I'll introduce you. ,, Timantha climbed up the stairs with Poof behind her. She said ashe looked at bells: ,, I never knew there were so many. ,,

Bellringer showed the bells Little Sophia and the triplets: Jaene-marie,Anne-marie and Louise-marie . Gipsy looked at a giant bell and asked with interest : ,, And who's this?,,

Cosmo said as h got to the bell: ,, Big marie.,,

Timantha went under the bell and called: ,,Helo! ,,

Her voice echoed choed into the bell and Cosmo smiled as he said: ,, She likes you. Would you two like to see more? ,,

Timantha followed Cosmo .She asked as she turnrd to goat,who was under the bell: ,, How about it, Poof ? ,,

The goat let out a belch, which made it echo through the bell. Gipsy turned to Cosmo and said ,, We'd love to. ,, Cosmo was on a ladder and led them out of the tower, on top of the church. Timantha walked towards the railing to see the sunset on the Seine. She sighed and said with smile : ,, I bet the king himself doesn't have a view like this! I could stay up here forever. ,,

Cosmo held onto the railing as he said : ,, You could, you know. ,,

Timantha turned away from the balcony, before she said with sadnes : ,, No, I couldn't.,,

Belringer said that she could, since she claimed sanctuary. Gipsy sighed as she crossed her arms: ,, But not freedom. Gypsies don't do well inside stone walls. ,,

Cosmo sat on the railing and said : ,, But you are not like the other gypsies! They' are evil.,,

Timantha turned her head as she sat on the roof and asked:,, Who told you that?,,

Cosmo jumped from railing, sat near gipsy and sighed : ,, My master, AntiCosmo. He raised me.,,

Timatha asked :,, How can such a cruel man have raised someone like you?,,

Cosmo looked at her and said as he hugged his knees: ,, Cruel? Oh no, he saved my life! He took me in when no one else would. I'm a monster, you know. ,,

Timatha looked at him and asked : ,, He told you that?,,

Cosmo told her to look at him. Timatha looked at him and took his hand. She looked at it carefully, but there were no monster lines on his hand. Then gipsy showed her hand and asked Cosmo : ,, Do you think I`m evil ?,,

He looked at her and said: ,, No! No, you're kind and good, and-,, Timantha said as they stood up: ,, And a gypsy. And maybe AntiCosmo`s wrong about the both of us.,,

Three figures listened to their conversation. Jester won the bet and got a golden coin from Cupid. Timantha went to the railing looked at the night sky . Cosmo came to her and said: ,,You helped I will help you.,,

Timantha said as she looked around: ,, But there's no way out! There're soldiers at every door!,,

Cosmo said: ,, We wont use a door. ,, Timantha was suprised: ,, You mean, climb down?,,

Cosmo said: ,, Sure, you carry him i carry you.,,

Having no other choise,gipsy called her goat. After Poof jumped in her arms,she took a hankerchief and coved Poof eyes. She was picked up by Cosmo and he asked aif she was said Yes and was told not to be afraid. Timantah said bravely: ,,I`m not afraid. ,,

But as they went over the railing, Timantha changed her mind as she was dangling in Cosmo arms: ,, Now, I`m afraid. ,,

Cosmo said as he held her : ,, The trick is not to look down.,,

Handkercief fell from goat`s eyes and Poof jumped a liitle,scared of height. Cosmo swung over a gargoyle, still held gipsy, and jumped along the sides. Timatha asked,soumding uncertain : ,,You've done this before?,,

He answered: ,, No.,,

Gipsy made a gasp at how we're about to jump off the ledge and watched Cosmo plant his feet on the wall to climb down to safety. They got onto a roof shingle and Antonia said : ,, Wow,you`re quite an acrobat.,,

He smiled: ,, Thank you. ,,

Then the shingle broke and they all slid down the roof, then went fast as they got towards the edge. The shingle fell and crashed somewhere, but Romano held onto a gargoyle and still held gipsy. Guards saw something and one of them said as they went to look for source of noise: ,, Check the alley! ,,

Another solder said : ,,This way.,,

Cosmo quickly swung towards the statue of Saint Denis and put Timantha down. Everyone held still as some guards went pass the statue. After guards went away, Cosmo climbed down next to gipsy and said: ,, I hope I didn't scare you.,,

Timantha said: ,, Not for an instant.,,

But Poof was stilla bit scared and didn want to do it again. Cosmo said before he looked away: ,, I'll never forget you, Timantha.,,

Gipsy turned his face towards her and said: ,, Come with me .,,

Cosmo was suprised: ,, What?,, Timatha said: ,, To the Court of Miracles. Leave this place.,,

Cosmo sighed: ,, Oh no, I'm never going back out there again. You saw what happened today. No. This is where I belong.,,

Gipsy got near Cosmo and said: ,, Allright, then I`ll come to see you. ,,

Cosmo said in worry: ,, Here? But solders and AntiCosmo!,,

Gipsy said: ,, I'll come after sunset.,, Cosmo explained: ,, But at sunset, I have to ring the evening mass. After that, I have to clean the cloisters, ring the vespers, and-,,

Timantha leaned closer to him and kissed him on cheek . Cosmo blushed and said with smile: ,, Whatever's good for you.,, Timantha took a necklace out and said: ,, If you' ever need sanctuary, this will show you the way.,,

She placed it around Cosmo's neck, who asked: ,,But how?,,

Timatha said: ,, Just remember: When you wear this woven band, you hold the city in your hand.,,

Cosmo looked at the necklace and tucked itin his tunic shirt, then Poof bleated when guards were coming. They heard someone say:,, Keep your eyes open.,,

Cosmo looked at gipsy and said: ,, Hurry. You must go.,,

Timatha held Poof, found a rope and slid down to the ground. She heard someone giving order to check the alley. Solders told that there was no one there. Timantha and Poof ran towards the alley. Cosmo watched them leave with a smile on his face.


	9. heavens light

After the girl ran off, Cosmo climbed back to the bell tower. When he reached the top, a hand helped him up and made bell ringer gasp. It was captain of the guards .He was standing there and said; ,, Hi there. I'm looking for the gypsy girl. Have you seen her? ,,

Cosmo lunged at Brian in anger,because he didnt like guards. Brian was supriesed and backed into the tower steps,while he was saying: ,, Whoa, whoa, easy! ,,

Cosmo went after the captain and shouted: ,, No soldiers! Sanctuary! Get out !,,

Brian backed up as Cosmo advanced on him. He said to bell ringer,who gave him angry glare: ,, Wait, all I wanted was- ,,

Cosmo cut captain off as he shouted : ,, Go! ,,

Brian said as he avoided the flame of burning torch: ,, I mean her no harm! ,,

Cosmo angrily swung his torch at the captain of the guard and bellowed: ,,GO!,,

He swung his torch and grabbed Brian by his cape , which made brian draw his sword to stop the torch and get up on his feet. The men panted and glared at each other, then Brian said:,, You tell Timantha for me that I didn't mean to trap her here. It was the only way I could save her live. Will you tell them that?,,

Cosmo was suprised ,but he said nothing . Brian asked again with determant look : ,, Will you? ,,

Cosmo gave general angry look and said: ,, If you go , now!,,

Brian looked away and answered in calm voice: ,, I'll go. Will you put me down please? ,,

His feet barely touched the steps as Brian was lifted, then got back on the steps and walked away. Before he left, he turned around and said : ,, Oh, and one more thing. Tell Timantha that she's very lucky."  
>Cosmo asked with a raised brow: ,, Why?,,<p>

Sheathing his sword, Brian said with a smile : ,, To have a friend like you.,,

After captain of guard left, bellringer thought about what Brian told him about Timantha and walked towards the balcony. As he walked, jester called: ,, Hey, hey! There he is!,,

All three figures bolted over and applauded for Cosmo. Cupid praised: ,, Bravo! Bravissimo! You ejected that tin-plated baboon with great panache!,

, They all walked inside the bell tower and Jester said : ,, The nerve of him! Snooping aorund here to steal your girl! ,,  
>As Cosmo climbed the steps, he stoped and asked: ,, My girl? ,,<br>Blonda pointed out: ,, Timantha . Chestnut hair, works with goat. Remember?,,

Jeaster placed a hand on Blonda's shoulder and smiled: ,, Boy, I do! Way to go, lover boy! ,,

Cosmo climbed up the stairs and said with blushing cheeks: ,, Lover boy? Oh no, no, no, no.,,

The figures followed him up and Blonda said: ,, Oh, don't be so modest. ,,

Cosmo looked at his friends and said : ,, Look, I appreciate what you're trying to do, but let's not fool ourselves. Ugliest face in all Paris, remember? I don't think I'm her type. ,,

Bell ringer walked towards the window and sang as he looked at the streets,before he went to table :

_So many times out here  
>I've watched a happy pair<br>Of lovers walking in the night  
>They had a kind of glow around them<br>It almost looked like heaven's light_

jester,Blonda and Cupid watched their friend singing with smiles on their faces. Jester leaned towards Blonda with a sigh, but she hit him on the nose,before she looked back at bell ringer . Cosmo looked at two figures,who were standing on wooden bridge and put them looked like love doves. While he sang,he picked the doll of himself and looked at it ,before he lifted it high in the air .Then Cosmo put it down.

_I knew I'd never know  
>That warm and loving glow<br>Though I might wish with all my might  
>No face as hideous as my face<br>Was ever meant for heaven's light  
><em>  
>Blonda found a wooden block and handed it to Cosmo, as well as a carving knife. He sang as he carved the doll of gipsy .<p>

_But suddenly an angel has smiled at me  
>And kissed my cheek without a trace of fright<em> 

While Cosmo was carvering the doll , his friends drew pictures of gipsy. Jeter looked at Cupid`s picture,but angel hid it with one of his arms and continued drawing. Cupid and Blonda made beautiful pictures of Timantha . Jester made a picture of goat Poof. Blonda gave Jester an annoyed look. Romano sang as he finished the doll and color it . He captured the detail of her chesnut hair, blue eyes, and dress perfectly. The pose of the doll made it look like it was dancing.

_I dare to dream that she  
>Might even care for me<br>And as I ring these bells tonight_

Bell ringer placed the dried figure next to the figure of him and got up to platform. He sang as he was ringing the bells for the evening mass.

_My cold dark tower seems so bright  
>I swear it must be heaven's light<em>

As the bells rang, the mass began. Priest Toris , two monks Eudvard and Raivis began to pray. Other monks joined them in their pray to Virgin Mary ,apostles, saints and even guardian angel Michael. Incense smoke filled the church and moon light shown through the round glass window.

**Confiteor Deo Omnipotenti  
>Beatae Mariae semper Virgini<br>Beato Michaeli archangelo  
>Sanctis apostolis omnibus sanctis<strong>


	10. Hellfire

Over the city, the homes had their lights blown out in the night. Everyone were going to bed and bells rang . But there was one light still glowing. It was in one of the rooms of palace of justice. Judge AntiCosmo came to window and looked at Notre dame .The bells were ringing to the evening mass. AntiCosmo sang as he listened to the bells:

_Beata Maria  
>You know I am a righteous man<br>Of my virtue I am justly proud_

Priests sang their pray_: __**Et tibit Pater**_

Judge sang as he walked tol the fireplace and looked at the cross above the fireplace.

_Beata Maria  
>You know I'm so much purer than<br>The common, vulgar, weak, licentious crowd_P

riests continued with their pray: **Quia peccavi nimis**

Judge looked at the couldnt forget the gipsy girl,her dance and eyes,that where filled with secret flame. He wanted the gipsy with all his will. AntiCosmo thought about what had happened durring festival,how gipsy stood up to him and the meeting in the church. He sang as he thought about Timmatha.

T_hen tell me, Maria  
>Why I see her dancing there<br>Why her smold'ring eyes still scorch my soul_

Priests sang: **Cogitatione**

AntiCosmo looked at the flames and saw the figure of Timantha dancing like a nymth. Her chesnut hair and blue eyes were beautiful . He sang as he thought about her more and more.

_I feel her, I see her  
>The sun caught in her chesnut hair<br>Is blazing in me out of all control_

_**Verbo et opere**_

Judge stepped back from fireplace as his eyes looked at the figure with wanted Timantha ,he longed to have her in his cheekes turned red as he thought about gipsy. He sang as he took the sash,that Timantha used during her dance , in his hands and caressed it,before he fell on his knees.

_Like fire  
>Hellfire<br>This fire in my skin  
>This burning<br>Desire  
>Is turning me to sin<em>

Then out of nowhere appeared the red were ready to judge judges lust for a gipsy. AntiCosmo stood up and went to fireplace .He was afraid for his soul and tried to the deny his sin,while monks replayed bac_k._

_It's not my fault_

**Mea culpa**I

_'m not to blame_

**Mea culpa**

I_t is the gypsy girl  
>The witch who sent this flame<em>

**Mea maxima culpa**

_It's not my fault_

**Mea culpa**

_If in God's plan_

**Mea culpa**

_He made the devil so much  
>Stronger than a man<em>

**Mea maxima culpa**

The priests turned into flames and returned to fireplace. Francis fell on his knees and stood up as figure of dancing Timantha appeared again. He sang as he held the sash in his hands. Timantha was like a dark angel to the lusting judge. If she wont except him,he will kill her. If he cant have her,then one will .

_Protect me, Maria  
>Don't let this siren cast her spell<br>Don't let her fire sear my flesh and bone  
>Destroy Timantha<br>And let her taste the fires of hell  
>Or else let her be mine and mine alone<em>

_T_he figure of Timantha screamed in pain as she was burning and disapired. Instead a smoke came out from fire place that resembled gipsy girl . AntiCosmo stepped closer and reached his arms to hug the smoke,who disapired. A knock was heard and judge turned to the door. The door opened and there stood a guard ,who said:,, Minister AntiCosmo , the gypsy has escaped. ,,

Judge was shocked as he asked: ,, What? ,,

Guard replayed: ,, She is no longer in the cathedral. She's gone . ,,

AntiCosmo was shocked and supriesed: ,, But how? I... ,, T

hen he changed his mind and said: ,, Never mind. Get out, you idiot! I'll find her. I'll find her if I have to burn down all of Paris!,,

After guard closed the door,AntiCosmo looked at the flames and sang:.

_Hellfire  
>Dark fire<br>Now gypsy, it's your turn  
>Choose me or<br>Your pyre  
>Be mine or you will burn<em>

**Kyrie Eleison**H

e threw the sash into the flames and it started to burn. Judge saw the dark figures ,who looked like monks coming from fireplace .He backed away in fear as he sang.

_God have mercy on her_

**Kyrie Eleison**

_God have mercy on me_

**Kyrie Eleison**

_But she will be mine  
>Or she will burn!<em>

The room grew darker as the flames in the fireplace began to die out, leaving the shadowed figures swarm around the room and made it dark. AntiCosmo fell on his knees,he felt week and exhausted. After his singing, he collapsed on the cold ground.


	11. a guy like you

The next morning, Brian got the guards ready and was about to do some patrolling. Then carriage rolled up and AntiCosmo came out. Brian saluted as he looked at judge : ,, Morning, sir.,,

AntiCosmo rubbed his temple and gave a disgruntled moan. Brian looked at the minister and asked : ,,Are you feeling alright? ,,

AntiCosmo had circles under his eyes from lack of sleep and sighed: ,, I had a little trouble with the fireplace. ,,

Brian seemed unsure and muttered: ,, I see.,,

Captain of the guard asked as he turned his attention to judge : ,, Your orders, sir?,,

AntiCosmo ordered : ,,Find the gypsy girl. ,,

Through the city, guards broke into shops and found gypsies hiding. Putting them in chains, AntiCosmo offered: ,, Ten pieces of silver for the gypsy Timantha .,,

The gypsies didn't respond, but AntiCosmo rode off on his horse and ordered: ,, Lock them up!,,

The men came towards a cart near the water, pushed it down, and fished out a bunch of gypsies out of the water. AntiCosmo rode towards the innocent people and offered in anger: ,,Twenty pieces of silver for the gypsy Timantha. ,,

Again, no response came from them and AntiCosmo barked: ,,Take them away!,,

The gypsies were sent towards the Palace of Justice, which made Brian shake his head and become angry at the minister's actions. Over the countryside, the guards and AntiCosmo approached a windmill and the miller with his family. A bunch of people heard the news and became concerned. Among the people, Timantha and Poof were in disguise and saw what was happening. One man said: ,,AntiCosmo`s gone mad. ,,

Inside the home, AntiCosmo said as he looked at miller : ,,We found this gypsy talisman on your property. Have you been harboring gypsies?,,

Miller said as his elder child stood beside his mother: ,, Our home is always open to the weary traveler. .Have mercy my lord . ,,

The judge showed no compassion and coldly said as he looked at millers family: ,,I am placing you and your family under full house arrest. Until I get to the bottom of this and what you saw is true, you are innocent and have nothing to fear.,,

He and Brian left, but miller said, before he was pushed back inside : ,,But we are innocent! I assure you! We know nothing of these gypsies!,,

AntiCosmo shut the door and barred the opening with a spear. He turned to Brian and ordered: ,,Burn it.,,

Brian couldn't believe what was going on and asked: ,,What?,,

AntiCosmo said as he got on his horse: ,,Until it smolders. These people are traitors and should be made examples of. ,,

He handed Brian a lit torch, which captain of the guards received and said; ,, With all due respect, sir. I was not trained to murder the innocent!,,

AntiCosmo stated as he looked at Brian:,, But you were trained to follow orders!,,

Brian shook his head, found a barrel fill with water, and dipped the torch into the water with a sizzle. AntiCosmo was furious and hissed: ,,Insolent coward!,,

He grabbed another torch, let it towards the windmill, and rode back when the mill caught fire. The flames engulfed the home and people gasped at the sight in fear. Brian rolled away when debris fell to the ground, broke into a window as he heard people cry inside the mill. Timantha was worried, then she saw door being kicked and Brian ran out while holding a little boy and baby. The man and his wife ran out of the home safely as the debris began to fall. Brian looked at burning mill and returned the children to their parents. Woman thanked him and he watched them run to safety.

From behind him, a guard struck Brian on the head with the hilt of his sword. Brian fell to the ground and was held by a guard, while the other held his sword over his neck. AntiCosmo rode towards Brian and smirked: ,, The sentence for insubordination is death. Such a pity, you've thrown a very promising career. ,,

Brian looked up and said proudly of doing something right: ,,Consider it my highest honor, sir!,,

Just as guard was ready to bring his sword down, Timantha picked the stone and threw it at AntiCosmo's horse. The stone hit the stallion's rump, made the black horse rear up and whinny, and threw judge off. Brian took a chance by punching the guards and jumping onto AntiCosmo's horse. Arrows were shot by the guards as judge ordered: ,,Get him and don't hit my horse!,,

The arrows missed Brian, but one hit him in the shoulder and Brian groaned in pain. Timantha gasped as captain of guards was hit by an arrow. Brian fell off the horse and over the bridge, then sank into the river. More arrows shot, but stopped when AntiCosmo ordered: ,, Don't waist your arrows! Let the traitor rot in his watery grave! Find the girl! If you have to burn the entire city to the ground, so be it!,,

Timantha ran down towards the river and leaned on wall as she heard judge order ser to get Brian out. In a few minutes, she got him out and swam to shore without the armor . Girl helped Brian up, found a gypsy, and followed him towards Notre Dame. Among the city in flames, a soldier reported: ,, Sir! We've searched everywhere and there's still no sign of the gypsy girl!,, AntiCosmo looked back and muttered to himself: ,, I had the entire cathedral surrounded...guards at every door. There was no way she could have possibly escaped...unless.,,

He looked up to see the bell tower of Notre Dame, where the bells were ringing. From the bell tower, Blonda nd Cupid were looking down at the city in sorrow. Blonda sighed as she looked at burning houses : ,, Oh, it doesn't look good.,,

Cupid sadly stated: ,,It's hopeless. Absolutely hopeless!,,

Jester wasn't listening and was playing Poker with a pigeon. He said as he threw cards on railing : ,,You're telling me! I'm losing to a bird!,,

Cupid sighed in worry: ,,Oh, that poor gypsy girl! I'm beginning to fear the worst!,,

Blonda looked at him and sighed: ,, I know, but now don't you say anything to upset Cosmo . He's worried enough already.,,

Jester got near them and said: ,, Yeah, ya better lighten up.,,

Cosmo was walking towards them, then Cupid shushed them: ,,Oh, here he comes!,,

Blonda warned: ,, Now, just stay calm. ,,

Cupid added: ,, Not a word.,,

Jester said as tried to stay calm :,, Easy does it. ,,

Cupid said and pulled a calm expression: ,, Stone-faced. ,, Cosmoo joined them and asked : ,, Any sign of them?,,

Cupid tried to remain calm, but he started shaking and broke down. He cried out in hysterics:,, Oh, it's a lost cause! She could be anywhere! In the stocks! In the dungeon! On the rack! Oh, God...,,

He clunged to Cosmo's tunic and sobbed, which made Cosmo comfort his friend. Blonda rolled her eyes and said: ,, Nice work, Cupid!,,

Cosmo sighed in worry : ,,No, he's right. What are we going to do?,,

Jester shuffled some cards and said: ,, What are you guys worrying about? If I know Timatha, she`s three steps ahead of AntiCosmo and well out of harm's way. ,,

He showed them a Queen, then showed a Joker and shuffled the cards again. Cosmo smiled a little and asked: ,, You really think so?,, Jester smiled and turned to some food and said :,, Hey, when things cool off, she'll be back. You'll see. ,,

Cosmo asked with raised brow: ,, What makes you so sure?,,

Blonda said as she ruffled Cosmo`s hair a little : ,,Because she like you. We'll always said that you were the cute one.,,

Jester munched on some bread and cheese, then muffled out: ,,I thought I was the cute one!,,

Blonda shot back : ,,No ,you are stupid one with the big mouth!,,

Jester asked with his mouth full of food : ,,What are you saying exactly?,, Blonda smiled and said : ,,Take it from us, Cosmo. You got nothing to worry about. ,,

Jester had two wieners and said: ,,Yeah, you're irresistible!,,

Cupid gave a chuckle and said: ,, Knights in shining armor certainly aren't her type.,,

Jester stuck the piece of meat on a stick and said: ,, And those guys are a dime a dozen! But you, you're one of a kind. ,,

He stuck the wiener over the railing to have it cook and sang:

_Look, Paris!  
>The city of lovers is glowing this evening...<br>True, that's because it's on fire  
>But still, there's l'amour...<em>

He took the meat out, blew some flames out, and munched on it. He shuffled some cards and laid them on the railing. He did a trick and the Ace of Hearts came up towards Cosmo. Jester inhaled the wiener like a cigar, blew some smoke, and the smoke came as a heart near a bit blushing Cosmo.

_Somewhere, out there in the night  
>Her heart is also alight...<br>And I know the guys_

_she just might be burning for..._

Jester tossed the tong away and shuffled next to Cosmo as he sang, then Blonda and Cupid joined in singing:

_A guy like you  
>She's never known, kid...<br>A guy like you  
>A girl does not meet everyday...<br>You gotta look  
>That's all your won, kid...<em>

Could there be two?  
>Like you?<br>No way!

Jester looked at some hanged figures from a little gallows, smacked them, and then joined the others to ring the bells as they looked at Cosmo. They all played some Poker, Cosmo had five Aces, and then he showed them as Cupidh sang:

_A guy like you  
>Get extra credit...<br>Because it's true  
>You've got a certain <em>

_something more (you're aces, kid)_

Then, they had Como sit on a chair, gave a haircut, and turned out to have bellringer in a poufy wig. Jester took a mirror out for him to see, but the mirror cracked. He shrugged and smiled nervously.

_You see that face  
>You don't forget it...<br>Want something new?  
>That's you<br>For sure!_

Then Jestert stood near a naked statue as the head, while Cupid covered his eyes and held up a card to cover the statue's front.

_We all have gaped at some Adonis_

The three went towards a basket, Cupid found a croissant, and held it up in front of Cosmo.

_But then, we crave a meal  
>More nourishing to chew...<br>And since you're sweet like a croissant is  
><em>

Jester snatched it, but got chased around by a flock of pigeons.

_No question of...  
>She's gotta love<br>A guy like you!_

Cupid wore a bow tie and played some chords on a piano, while blonda wore a pink boa and earrings. She laid on the piano as she sang, then jester ran around trying to get away from the birds. He found a door, shut it, and came out wearing a chesnut wig and a dress similar to Timantha's.

_Call me a hopeless romantic,  
>But, Cosmoi, I feel it<br>She wants you so  
>Any moment, she'll walk through that door...<br>For a guy so swell..._

They brought up a blanket, had Cosmo fly up into the air, then the figures flew up. Jester got himself stuck on a beam, but kept singing with the others.

_A guy like you (With all you bring her)  
>I tell you, Cosmo (A fool could tell)<br>There never was (It's why she)  
>Another, was he (Fell for you-know-who)<br>From king to serf  
>To the bourgeoisie<em>

They got on some bells to ring by holding the handles, went through columns, and snapped their fingers along with the statues.

_You ring the bell  
>You're the bell ringer...<br>When she wants oo-la-la  
>Then, she wants you la-la<em>

She will discover guy  
>You're one heckuva guy...<p>

They brought up some statues of a beautiful girl and a little angel, gave Cosmo a bouquet, and swung from the rafters as they threw some flower petals to finish.

_Who wouldn't love a guy like you...  
>You gotta a lot<br>The rest have not  
>So, she gotta love a guy like you!<em>


	12. trouble

Timantha opened the door and called: ,,Cosmo? Cosmo? ,,

Cosmo called her as he heard her and hurried down the stairs. He said ashe came to her and hugged her: ,,

Timantha? Timantha, you're alright! I knew you'd come back!,, Timantha hugged Cosmob and said : ,, You've done so much for me already , my friend. But I must ask your help one last time.,,

He said as he looked at her : ,, Yes. Anything . ,,

Timantha went towards the door, had the gypsy support wounded Brian and said: ,,This is Brian. He's wounded and a fugitive like me. He can't go on much longer. I knew he'd be safe here.,,

Cosmo`s heart ached as he saw wounded Brian. Timatnha asked in worry:,, Please can you hide him? ,,

Csmo took the group up stairs to his bed and watched Timantha lay Brian on the bed. Brian slowly opened his eyes and said as he looked at Timantha: ,,Timantha. ,,

She shushed him and and took a flask of wine out as she said : ,, You'll hide here until you're strong enough to move.,, She bit the stopper as Brian said: ,,Great. I could use a drink . ,,

Timantha poured the alcohol onto the wound, making Brianr groan: ,, Aaaaah! Yes, mmmm! It's like a 1470 burgundy, not a good year.,, Timantha had a needle in her hand and sewed the wound as she said: ,,

That family owes you their lives. You're either the bravest soldier I ever met or the craziest.,, Brian sighed as he tried to forget the pain: ,, Ex-soldier, remember? Why is it whenever we meet I end up bleeding?,,

Timantha bit the string off after she looped a knot and answered: ,, You're lucky. That arrow almost pierced your heart.,,

Brian took her hand and placed it to his heartsas he said: ,, I'm not so sure if it didn't. ,,

They both blushed and leaned closer,before they kissed. Cosmo was shocked and heartbroken at the sight of Timantha kissing Brian. He leaned on pillar hollder as tears ran down his cheeks.

_I knew I'd never know  
>That warm and loving glow<br>Though I might wish with all my might_

Bell ringer reached in his tunic and took the Ace of hearts. He ripped it and looked away as he cried . _  
><em>

_No face as hideous as my face  
>Was ever meant for heaven's light<em>

Timantha and Brian broke from their firts kiss and he laid down to rest. Cosmo was still crying,but he qouickly dried his eyes as he heard Poof bleat in worry. He and Timantha ran towards the railing and saw AntiCosmo coming out from carriage. Cosmo gasped and said as he escorted the gypsy, Timantha and Poof to the door : ,, AntiCosmo 's coming! You must leave . Quick, follow me! ,,

He said as came to the door : ,, Go down the South Tower steps!,,

Before they ran off, Timantha held Cosmo's hand as she said: ,, Be careful, my friend. Promise you won't let anything happen to him.,,

Cosmo bowed his head and promised. Timantha thanked him and quickly left the tower . After she left, Blonda heard footsteps approaching and said with worry: ,, Quick, we gotta stash the stiff!,,

Cosmo dragged Brian towards the table. Bell ringer put him under and kicked him he straightened the figures on the table,however in his haste he knocked a figure . Cosmo turned to see AntiCosmo enter and said nervously : ,, Oh, Master! I-I-I didn't think you would be coming.,,

AntiCosmo placed a basket on the table and answered: ,, I'm never too busy to share a meal with you, dear boy. I brought a little...treat.,,

He took his hat off and cleared his throat, which made Cosmo gasp, run and get the platters. As he got platters, bell ringer accidentally knock two plates and they broke. Cosmo got to table and quickly set platters down as he panted. AntiCosmo asked as he took a bunch of grapes and put them on both plates: ,, Is there something troubling you, Cosmno ?,,

Bell ringer said a bit nervous and unsure: ,, Oh...no! ,,

AntiCosmo ate a grape and said: ,, Oh, but there is. I know there is.,,

Cosmo saw a grape drop to the ground, leaned over and slowly picked up to distract AntiCosmo ,hopping not to see Brian. The judge raised a brow and said: ,, I think...you're hiding something.,,

Cosmo got back from the ground and said nervously: ,, No, Master. I—There`s no- ,,

Judge said with raised brow: ,,You`re not eating boy. ,,

Bell ringer quickly ate the grapes on his platter and said with his mouth full: ,, It`s very good. Thank you.,,

As Brian let out a moan, Cosmo quickly made a sigh over the noise. Brian got his face kicked, then Cosmo coughed and beat his chest to breathe better. He cleared his throat and said: ,, Seeds.,,

AntiCosmo raised a brow and looked around as he said: ,, What's different in here?,,

Cosmo said quickly: ,, Nothing, sir. ,,

Looking at the mannequins, AntiCosmo picked up the doll that looked like Timantha and asked: ,, Isn't this one new? It's awfully good. It looks very much like one of the gypsy girl.,,

Cosmo's face turned pale as AntiCosmo said before hitting the table with a fist: ,, I know, you helped her escape!,,

Cosmo fell backwards and trembled in fear as he tried to deny it . He was cut off as AntiCosmo tossed the doll and shouted with anger in his voice : ,, And now all of Paris is burning...because of you!,,

Cosmo said : ,, She was kind to me, Master. ,,

Judge knocked the models off the table with his arm and broke them as he shouted, : ,, You idiot! That wasn`t kindness. It was cunning! She`s a gipsy ! Gypsies are not capable of real love!,,

AntiCosmo yelled as he grabbed Cosmo`s tunic : ,, Think, boy! Think of your mother! ,, He glared at the bell ringer ,then straightened himself, and said: ,, But what c

hance could a poor, ugly child like you have against her heathen treachery?,,

He got up, took out his dagger, and stabbed through the doll of Timantha. He held it over the flame of burning candle and said: ,, Well, never you mind. She'll be out of our lives soon enough.,,

It caught on fire quickly. Judge flung the burning doll to the ground as he said: ,, I will free you from her evil spell. She will torment you no longer ,,

Cosmo looked at judge and asked with worry : ,, What do you mean?,, AntiCosmo placed his hat back on and was about to leave as he said: ,, I know where her hide-out is and tomorrow at dawn, I attack with a thousand men.,,

He went down the stairs as he smiled wickedly and left the bell tower. After he was gone, Brian got up and said: ,, We have to find the Court of Miracles before daybreak. If AntiCosmo gets there first...,,

He walked to the pillar holder and said as leaned on it for support : ,, Are you coming with me? ,,

Cosmo got up and said as he looked at floor : ,, I can't. ,,

Brian said as he looked at Cosmo : ,, I thought you were Timantha`s friend !,, Cosmo turned and said: ,, AntiCosmo is my master! I cannot disobey him again ! ,,

Brian pointed out: ,, She stood up for you! You've got a funny way of showing gratitude.,,

Bell ringer looked away and said nothing. Brian said as he was leaving the tower : ,, Well, I'm not going to sit by and watch that demon massacre innocent people. You do what you think is right.,,

Cosmo looked at his friends, who looked at him in disappointment. He said : ,, What? What am I supposed to do? Go out there and rescue the girl from the-from the jaws of death...and the whole town will cheer like I'm some kind of a hero?! She already has her knight in shining armor and it`s not me! ,,

Cosmo said with a sigh : ,, AntiCosmo was right. AntiCosmo was right about everything. I`m tired of trying to be something that I'm not. ,,

He looked at his hand as he remebered Timantha telling him about not being a monster and looked at the burned doll. Then he reached inside the shirt and looked at the necklace Timantha gave him. He felt a tap on his shoulder and turned to see Blonda hold a cloak. Cosmo stood there for a minute,then he wrapped it around him and sighed before leaving: ,, I must be out of my mind.,,

As Brian went towards the doors, Cosmo dangled from the entrance and called ex captain of the guards . brian clutched his heart and let out a loud gasp, but cosmo shushed him and got down saying: ,, I'm coming with you.,,

Brian said as he calmed down : ,, Glad you changed your mind. ,,

Cosmo said a bit annoyed : ,, I`m not doing it for you, . I`m doing it for her . ,, Brianr asked: ,, You know where she is?,,

Cosmo replied: ,, No, but she said that this will help us find her . ,,

He handed him the necklace, then Brian looked at it and said: ,, Good, good, good. Ah, great! What is it?,,

Cosmo wasn't sure, but Brian inspected it and said: ,,Must be some sort of code . Maybe, maybe it's Arabic. No, not Arabic. Maybe, it's Ancient Greek. ,,

Suddenly Cosmo remembered what Timantha said: ,, When you wear this woven band, you hold the city in your hand. ,,

Brian was surprised and Cosmo said: ,, It`s the city. ,,

Brian didn't know what he was saying, but Cosmo pointed: ,, It's a map! See? Here's the cathedral and the river, and-and-and this little stone must be something-,,

Brian argued: ,, I`ve never seen a map that looks like –,,

The two argued over the jewelry, while Brian said: ,, It's not a map. I've been in battles on four continents . I`ve got a very good idea what the map looks like and this is not it! ,,

Cosmo said at the same time: ,, Look , I've been living in the bell tower for twenty years! And I know what the city looks like from above and this is it! ,,

They both sighed, then Brian moaned: ,, All right. Okay. If you say it's a map, fine. It's a map. But if we're going to find Timantha, we need to work together. Truce?,,

He lightly hit Cosmo's shoulder, then Cosmo said as he slapped Brian back hard : ,, Well, okay. ,,

Brian groaned in pain, held his arm, and followed bell ringer down the stairs . Cosmo muttered: ,, Sorry. ,,

Brian didn`t belive him : ,, No,you`re not . ,,


	13. Court of Miracles

The two men followed the directions on the necklace and came towards a cemetery. They opened the gates and went through the graveyard. They came across a monument that has a crucifix on the stone, which matched the one on the necklace. Brian said as he looked at the necklace and back at monument: ,, This looks like the symbol on the map.,,

Cosmo looked at the cross and asked: ,, But what does it mean? ,,

Brian looked at the symbol and said as he took torch from Cosmo: ,, I`m not sure. I can make out an inscription...but it`s going to take a few minutes to translate it. ,,

Cosmo looked at lid, lifted the lid of the monument and pushed it aside. It revealed stairs leading down in darkness. Brian looked at them and said: ,, Yes, well . Or-Or we could just…go down those stairs. ,,

As the men climbed down the stairs, they came across a tunnel with water on the floor and skeletons littered around the walls. Cosmo asked as he followed Brian through the tunnel : ,, Is this the Court of Miracles?,,

As they were walking along the way, Brian said as he looked around a little : ,, Offhand, I'd say it's the Court of Ankle deep Sewage. It must be the old catacombs. ,,

They walked down the catacombs and Brian said: ,, Cheerful place. ,,

He let out a small chuckle and said: ,, Kinda makes you wanna go out more often, eh, Cosmo ?,,

Cosmo answered as he tried not to show fear: ,, Not me. I just want to warn, and get back to the bell tower before I get in any more trouble. ,,

As they were walking, some of the skeletons moved from the wall and watched the two men. Brian stopped walking and said: ,, And speaking of trouble, we should have run into some by now. ,,

Cosmo asked with raised brow: ,, What do you mean? ,,

Brian shrugged: ,, You know. A guard, a booby trap. ,,

Suddenly the torch blew out and the two found themselves in dark as Brian continued: ,, Or an ambush., ,

Then the tunnel lit up and a bunch of gypsies dressed as skeletons jumped down. They pinned Arthur and Romano's wrists behind them, then held them in place as Manuel entered. The gypsy king said with smirk: ,, Well, well, well. What have we here?,,

Two gypsies took their masks off and shouted with anger: ,, Trespassers! Spies!,,

Brian exclaimed: ,, We're not spies!,,

Cosmo added : ,, Please, you have to listen!-,,

Before they could tell the bad news or why they came to Court of miracles, they were immediately gagged and tied up with ropes. Manuel shouted as he looked at both men: ,, Don't interrupt me! ,,

He took two sticks and lit them as he said: ,,You're very clever to have found our hideaway! Unfortunately, you won't live to tell the tale. ,,

Gypsies laughed, then Manuel and gypsies sang:

_Maybe you've heard of a terrible place  
>Where the soundrels of Paris<br>Collect in a lair_

Manuel found two skulls and everyone sang as he played with them:

_Maybe you've heard of that mythical place  
>Called the Court of Miracles<em>

Manuel put skulls away and called out: ,,Hello, you're there! ,,

A group of gypsies that were crippled and lame, now stood and were able to walk.

_Where the lame can walk_

Another group of gypsies that were blind, removed their disguises as they sang:

_And the blind can see_

Manuel brought down a three of skeletons and cut off their heads with sword as he sang:

_But the dead don't talk  
>So you won't be around<br>To reveal what you've found_

Brian and Cosmo were picked up by the gypsies, and carried over towards the tunnels as gypsies sang with their leader:

_We have a method for spies and intruders  
>Rather like hornets protecting their hive<br>Here in the Court of Miracles  
>Where it's a miracle if you get out alive!<em>

A crowd formed near the gallows and Manuel was on the stage. He called as two men were taken towards the gallows: ,, Gather around, everybody! There's good 'noose' tonight! It's a double-header. A couple of AntiCosmo's spies!,,

The crowd booed . Manuel continued as he pretended to be a solder: ,, And not just any spies. His captain of the guard and his loyal, bell-ringing henchman!,,

The crowd laughed, but Poof ran to get Timantha fast. Both men had their necks around nooses as they watched Manuel perform. As he sang, he switched outfits from a judge outfit, a robe similar to AntiCosmo's, and an executioner's hood and black pants.

_Justice is swift in the Court of Miracles  
>I am the lawyers and judge all in one<br>We like to get the trial over with quickly  
>Because it's the sentence that's really the fun!<em>

He pulled a rope and asked : ,, Any last words?,,

Brian and Cosmo tried to tell through their gags that they weren`t spies, but it was hard to understand them . Manuel cracked his knuckles and said: ,, That's what they all say. ,,

He continued as he was dressed as horrible judge : ,, Now, that we've seen all the evidence-,,

His little puppet came up and squeaked: ,, Wait, I object!,,

Manuel slapped the puppet and said: ,, Overruled! ,,

,, I object!,,

Manuel shouted as he smacked his hat over puppets head : ,, QUIET! ,,

Then the puppet whined: ,, Dang!,,

Manuel got near them and sang: ,, _We find you totally innocent, which is the worst crime of all... _,,

He was dressed in his clothes again ,then everyone sang as Manuel ran to the lever : ,,_ So, you're going to hang_! ,,

As he was about to pull the lever, a voice called out: ,, Stop! ,,

Manuel turned to see Timantha part two men as she stepped forward. Cosmo and Brian muffled through their gags: ,, Timantha ! ,,

Timantha got up on the stage and said to Manuel: ,, These men aren`t spies. They`re our friends. ,,

Manuel seemed shocked and said: ,, Well, why didn't they say so?,,

Timantha removed both men's gags, then the two replied, Brian sounded offended: ,, We did say so! ,,

Timantha said as she untied Brian: ,, This is the soldier who saved the miller`s family ... ,,

She continued as she untied Cosmo : ,, and Cosmo helped me escape the cathedral.,,

Brian took the noose of his neck, walked across the stage and called: ,, We came to warn you! AntiCosmo` s coming! He says he knows where you're hiding... ,,

Everyone gasped in fears ,then got scared as Brian continued: ,, and he's attacking at dawn with a thousand men! ,,

Timantha said as she looked at everyone: ,, Then let's waste no time! We must leave immediately! ,,

Everyone scrambled to pack everything and was ready to leave. Timantha and Brian climbed down the stairs to watch everyone pack their belongings. Cosmo climbed down as gipsy looked at Brian and said: ,, You took a terrible risk coming here. It may not exactly show, but we're grateful. ,,

She placed her head near Brian's chest and embraced him. Brian blushed and smiled, but it faded as he noticed the sad look on Cosmo's face. Brian gently broke away and placed a hand on Cosmo's shoulder as he said: ,, Don't thank me. Thank Cosmo . Without his help, I would never have found my way here. ,, The three smiled, but their joy ended fast when a voice boomed through the caverns: ,, Nor would I! ,,

AntiCosmo was standing on stairs as solders ran inside. They blocked the exits and everyone was arrested. Poof was grabbed by one of solders ,then more came towards Brian ,Timantha and Cosmo .Timantha and Brian were grabbed by two solders ,then their hands were tied behind their backs. AntiCosmo walked down the stairs and said : ,, After twenty years of searching... the Court of Miracles is mine at last!,,

He moved his way towards scared and shocked Cosmo and ruffled his hair saying: ,, Dear Cosmo. I always knew that you would someday be of use to me.,,

Cosmo was shocked and whispered : ,, No. ,,

Timantha looked at judge and asked : ,, What are you talking about?,,

AntiCosmo walked towards Timantha and gently stroked her cheek as he smirked : ,, Why, he led me right to you, my dear. ,,

Timantha struggled and said with anger: ,, You're a liar! ,,

AntiCosmo smirked as he looked at Brian, ignoring death glare given to him: ,, And look what else I've caught in my net. Captain Brian back from the dead! Another ``miracle``, no doubt. I shall remedy that. ,,

He walked to the center of the room and announced: ,, There will be a little bonfire in the square tomorrow... ,, The bound gypsies looked up and knew this was bad continued : ,, and you're all invited to attend! Lock them up! ,,

Everyone was dragged away and Cosmo fell on his knees. He held AntiCosmo's robes as he begged: ,, No! Please, Master! ,,

AntiCosmo turned and gave a cold glare at Cosmo. He bowed his head and fought back tears as he said: ,, No...no... ,,

Judge looked at two guards and ordered: ,, Take him back to the bell tower and make sure he stays there. ,,

The two men each grabbed a hold of Cosmo's arms and dragged him towards Notre Dame.


	14. Santuary

Dawn came an all the gypsies were thrown in cages. Timantha was dressed in a white shift that reached her ankles and had her hands tied behind her back. She was led towards a platform by two guards. The citizens of Paris gathered around the square. Guards stood in front of the cages and people, so that a riot wouldn't happen. Two soldiers tied gipsy to the stake, while another threw bundles of straw near her feet. AntiCosmo step on the platform with an executioner holding a flaming torch. Drums sounded from some guards and Francis took a scroll to declare the sentence. He announced to everyone: ,, The prisoner, Timantha , has been found guilty of the crime of witchcraft. The sentence: death! ,,

The statements were pure lies as the crowd shouted for her to be released. A woman shouted in anger: ,, Release her! ,,

A man bellowed: ,, She is innocent!,,

As the last bundle of straw was thrown, Timantha looked up in fear, her face was pale like wax . Inside one the cages, Brian shook the bars to get out in vain. The priest came out of the church to stop the execution, but two guards blocked him. Taking the torch from the executioner, AntiCosmo approached terrified Timantha. He said as he looked at her: ,, The time has come, gypsy. You stand upon the brink of the abyss. ,,

He leaned his face towards her, which made Timantha lean back in fear. Judge whispered: ,, Yet even now, it is not too late. I can save you from the flames of this world and the next. Choose me...or the fire,,

Timantha had enough of judge and spat into his face ,which made crowd gasp . AntiCosmo wiped away the slavia and looked at Timantha. She gave him death glare, yet her lips remained silent. Francis turned to crowd and declared: ,,The gypsy, Timantha, has refused to recant. This evil witch has put the soul of every citizen in Paris...in mortal jeopardy. ,,

From up the bell tower, Cosmo was chained to the pillars. His friends tried to break the chains apart and failed. They kept trying and Jester moaned: ,, C'mon, Cosmo ! Snap out of it! ,,

Cupid said as he pulled the chains: ,, Your friends are down there. ,,

Cosmo sighed sadly, his head bowed: ,, It's all my fault. ,,

Blonda shouted as she shook the chains: ,, You gotta break these chains. ,,

Bell ringer said with annoyance in his voice: ,, I can't! I tried! What difference would it make? ,,

Cupid said with worry : ,, But you can't let AntiCosmo win! ,,

Romano said sadly: ,, He already has. ,,

Jester dropped the chains and asked in shock: ,, So, you're giving up? That's it? ,,

Blonda pointed out as she held the chain: ,, These chains aren't what's holding you back Cosmo . ,,

Cosmo said as he looked at his friends: ,, Leave me alone! ,,

They sadly looked at Cosmo ,who looked away in sadness. Jester said as he turned to ledge: ,, Okay, okay, . We'll leave you alone. ,,

He turned into stone ,then Cupid sighed as other s joined him : ,, After all, we're only made out of stone. ,, Blonda added ,before she looked away and turned into stone: ,, We just thought maybe you were made out of something stronger. ,,

Cosmo was sad, but he thought about what his friends were trying to tell him. As judge`s voice was heard, Cosmo lifted his head up: ,, For justice, for Paris... and for her own salvation. It is my sacred duty...,,

Bell ringer stood up and got to edge. He looked at square bellow and heard judge say: … to send this unholy demon...back where she belongs. ,,

AntiCosmo lit the straw near Timantha's feet and stood back as the flames began to grow. Timantha leaned back in fear, trying to avoid the flame coming closer to her. The crowd screamed in fear at the horrible sight and Brian was forced to watch the whole thing in horror. Cosmo shot up and screamed : ,, NOOOOOOOOOO!,,

In anger, bell ringer used his strength as he tried to break the chains apart. He kept pulling harder and harder as some of the columns began to break. Timantha tried not to breathe into the smoke, but slumped as the smoke rose. The smoke got into her lungs, making her choke and gasp for air. As she was coughing, she looked at AntiCosmo's evil smile and blacked out. With one might pull Cosmo got himself free .He felt anger grew in him, brought a rope to tie onto a gargoyle, and swung down. His feet planted on the wall and he jumped off to get down to the square. Cosmo landed near the burning pyre, snapped the ropes away from Timantha's body, and held her over his shoulder. As three guards tried to climb on pyre, Cosmo broke the stake and bashed the guards away. He still held onto Timantha's body, grabbed the rope, and swung back towards the cathedral. AntiCosmo shouted in anger: ,, Cosmo ! ,,

As bell ringer got towards the cathedral and started climbing, the crowd cheered. Brian smiled at his friend, as he watched Cosmo made it towards the balcony near the rose window. He held Timantha's limp body and cried out as he lifted it over his head: ,, Sanctuary! ,,

As Cosmo claimed sanctuary twice the crowd cheered for his bravery. At the square AntiCosmo was furious, for Cosmo not only interfered again, but also saved Timantha from certain death. He said as turned to one of solders: ,, Captain. ,,

Solder saluted, then AntiCosmo ordered: ,, Seize the cathedral. ,,

After claiming sanctuary, bell ringer carried Timantha inside a room with a bed. He opened the door, laid her body down on a bed and said: ,, Don't worry. You'll be safe here. ,,

Shouting came from the square, which made Cosmo dash out. His friends made way, before Cosmo climbed down the pillar and picked the beam. He pushed it to the edge and dropped a beam down. Solders ran away in fear and it fell on AntiCosmo`s carriage. It crushed it and spooked the horse, which ran away. AntiCosmo was furious and he went down the stairs. He got to a nearby guard as he shouted: ,, Come back, you cowards! ,,

He took solder`s sword and ordered: ,, You, men. Pick up that beam. Break down the door! ,,

The soldiers got to the beam, picked it up, and began to smash the door of the cathedral like a battering ram. As the guards started battering the door, Brian had AntiBincky in a headlock as he said,: ,, Alone at last! You deserve it! ,,

He knocked AntiBincky out, picked up the keys before they dropped and got free. Brian picked the spear, climbed on top of the cage and declared: ,, Citizens of Paris! AntiCosmo has persecuted our people, ransacked out city! ,,

He continued as he pointed to cathedral with a spear: ,, Now, he has declared war on Notre Dame herself! Will we allow it?,,

The people hollered: ,, No! ,,

Then they began to free the gypsies from their prisons. Both peasant folk and gypsy joined together to fought off the guards with all they have. Cosmo and his friends watched from above, then Jester smiled,: ,, I think the cavalry's here!,, He said as he saw Brian jump down from the cage: ,, Hey isn't that, um, Ian?,,

Blonda guessed: ,, Rian!,,

Cosmo corrected : ,, Brian! ,,

From below, Brian knocked a guard's teeth out by punching him. Some soldiers were climbing up the tower, but they were being pummeled by rocks and bricks by Cosmo and his friends. Cupid held a brick over the ledge, gave whimper, and covered his eyes after he dropped the brick on a guard's head. He looked down and called: ,, Sorry! Sorry!,,

Jester picked up a stone, bit it with his teeth and flew around . He landed on ledge and shot the pebbles out of his mouth. They hit the guards; however AntiCosmo ordered his solder to hit the door harder .Brian pushed back three solders with a spear. Jester and Cupid sawed through some wood, hammered, and used the candelabra holder to make something to stop the guards.

A peasant ducked when a soldier was about to give a fatal blow. Instead it was smacked into a pillary and had the old man from the Festival of Fools free. The old man cheered:,, I'm- I'm free! I'm free!,,

He didn't look where he was going and fell down a sewer drain. He landed with a splash and moaned: ,, Dang it! ,,

A grappling hook came towards the railing, but Cosmo yanked it and made the guards fall into the river. Jester and Cupid finished their invention, which was a cauldron attached to a wheeled cart and ropes. They pushed it towards the ledge and let go as cupid said: ,, Ready...aim...fire!,,

They threw it off and landed on the ground. Cupid asked as he looked at machine: ,, Are you sure that's how it works?,,

In a few seconds, the board went up and crushed the guards. Jester smiled at success and said: ,, Works for me. ,,

As Brian fought off a Foop, he blocked the blow with his sword and tied a knot over the guard's face with his lapel. While trying to get free, Poof butted Foop and had him fall towards the ground near Black beauty. Brian turned to his horse ordered: ,, Beauty ,sit .,,

Foop got his lapel off his face and looked to see the horse get ready to sit. As Black beauty sat on guard's head, Foop kicked his legs as he muffled a scream,, Get off me ! ,,

From the bell tower, Blonda had her pigeons fly and cackled like an evil witch: ,, ,Fly, my pretties! Fly! Fly!,,

The pigeons flew towards the guards and pecked them on the heads. As the guards battered the door down, Jester blew into the flames over a cauldron of molten lead. Attaching a rope, Cosmo and his friends pulled as hard as they could. The metal flowed out of the spouts, railing, and edge of the cathedral. It poured over like a waterfall and burned some of the men, but AntiCosmo ducked in time. He used his sword to break the door to pieces. He cuts through the wood to get into a crevice and made his way inside. The priest saw him and shouted: ,, AntiCosmo, have you gone mad? I will not tolerate this assault on the house of God! ,, AntiCosmo growled as he grabbed the priests robe and threw him down the stairs : ,, Silence, you fool! ,,

He said as he was climbing towards the stairs: ,, The bell ringer and I have unfinished business to attend to. And this time you will not interfere. ,,

He made it to the top and locked the door , before he went up more stairs to find Cosmo and Timantha.


	15. Happy ending

Cosmo opened the door where Timantha lay and cheered: ,, We've done it, Timantha! We've beaten them back! Come and see! ,,

As he was about to show her, gipsy was still lying on the bed. Cosmo walked towards her and smiled as he said: ,, Timantha, wake up. You`re safe now. ,,

There still was no response from the unconscious girl. Cosmo gently brushed her cheek as he asked with worry: ,, Timantha ? ,,

He gasped and pulled his hand back. Then he got towards a basin of water, and dipped a spoon to fill it up. His friends watched what was going on and were worried about Timantha. As Cosmo gently poured the water over Timantha's mouth, there was no response or sign of life. Cosmo dropped the spoon on the floor, and said, fearing the worst: ,, Oh no...,,

Blonda sadly closed the door to leave Cosmo alone, while Jester and Cupid bowed their heads in sadness. He checked her pulse, but he felt nothing. Cosmo held Timantha in his arms and cried. Laying her back down, Cosmo held Timantha's hand tightly as he cried. In his sadness he forgot everything around him. The door opened and AntiCosmo slowly walked to sad Cosmo, hiding a dagger behind his back. He placed his left hand on Cosmo`s shoulder. Cosmo whispered with sadness in his voice: ,, You killed her. ,,

AntiCosmo said as he looked at sad Cosmo: ,, It was my duty. Horrible as it was. I hope you can forgive me. ,, Cosmo bowed his head in silence and closed his eyes. AntiCosmo said with faked sadness as he lifted the dagger: ,, There, there, Cosmo. I know it hurts, but now the time has come...to end your suffering forever. ,,

Cosmo opened his eyes and saw a shadow of his master holding a dagger. He turned and gasped at sight of his master trying to kill him. Just as AntiCosmo was about to bring the dagger down, Cosmo got up and grabbed judge`s hand. They struggled until Cosmo pushed AntiCosmo away. He hit the wall and knocked over some iron object. Cosmo gave AntiCosmo angry glare as he was getting closer to judge with dagger in his right hand. AntiCosmo said nervously as he backed away: ,, Now, now. L-Listen to me, Cosmo ... ,,

Cosmo shouted in anger ,while holding the dagger : ,, No! You listen! All my life you have told me the world is a dark, cruel place. ,,

He threw dagger away as he continued shouting: ,, But now I see that the only think dark and cruel about it is people like you! ,,

AntiCosmo was speechless as he backed away again. Suddenly a voice said: ,, Cosmo ? ,,

He looked at bed. Timantha was sitting on it, taking deep breaths. Cosmo ran over to pick her up as he said: ,, Timantha. ,,

She was picked up and AntiCosmo drew his sword as he hissed in anger: ,, She lives. . ,,

Cosmo shouted: ,, No ! ,,

He carried Timantha as he ran out of the room and got on the railing. Judge got up with his sword and slowly came out. He found the area clear and slowly walked around the balcony, then looked over the railing to see Cosmo holding onto a gargoyle and Timantha clinging onto Cosmo. AntiCosmo smirked: ,, Leaving so soon? ,,

He swung his sword to have them fall, but Cosmo swung and had judge miss. Cosmo called ,before AntiCosmo brought his sword down : ,, Hang on!,,

Timantha held onto Cosmo as he swung away from judges 's blows, got onto a gargoyle with both hands and her dangling, before he climbed up. Cosmo jumped near another gargoyle, had Timantha climb to safety, and she was pushed to the ground as AntiCosmo brought his sword down. He hit the gargoyle instead. Timantha was on the ground and looked up in horror. Judge said as he looked Cosmo : ,, I should have known knew you'd risk your life to save that gipsy witch...just as your own mother died trying to save you. ,,

Cosmo stood on the gargoyle and was shocked as he heard the truth : ,, What ? ,,

AntiCosmo smirked, before he grabbed part of his cape: ,, Now, I'm going to do... what I should've done twenty years ago!,,

He flung his cape Cosmo's head, had him fall towards the railing to dangle. As Cosmo was hanging onto the railing, AntiCosmo was pulled down and was hanging on. AntiCosmo grabbed a hold of his cape, then Timantha got up and grabbed a hold of Cosmo's hand. While she tried to pull Cosmo to safety, judge swung towards a gargoyle and grabbed it. Timantha said as she noticed Cosmo growing weaker and cape fell down: ,, Hold on. Hold on. ,,

As she tried to keep grip on Cosmo`s hand, gipsy turned to see AntiCosmo climb on gargoyle's back. He gave a maniacal laugh as he rose up with his sword in the air. Timantha`s eyes were filled with horror as he shouted: ,, And he shall smite the wicked... and plundge them into the fiery pit ! ,,

He looked like demon from hell, but as he was about to bring his sword down to kill her, the gargoyle under him began to crumble. AntiCosmo lost balance, dropped his sword and held onto the neck of the statue. The gargoyle's face came to life with its eyes glowing yellow and snarling like devils. AntiCosmo gasped in fear, then statue broke off, and he fell to his doom as he screamed. Soon his scream died as flames consumed him. Timantha`s grip kept slipping as she groaned: ,,Cosmo. Cosmo. ,,

She screamed as Cosmo slipped and began to fall : ,, NOOOOOOO!,,

Suddenly a pair of arms caught Cosmo the last minute and pulled him to safety. Brian saved Cosmo`s life. Timantha looked down with a smile and ran to find them. Brian and Cosmo were still safe, then Cosmo hugged Brian. It surprised him and patted the bell ringer's back. Timantha ran downstairs and stopped to see her two friends. The two got up and Timantha ran towards Cosmo to hug him. The two gently embraced, pulled away with a smile and the two looked at Brian. Cosmo looked at the two, held Timantha and Brian's hands, and he placed them together. Then he gently closed them, walked away, and watched the two look at each other lovingly. Timantha and Brian kissed, while Cosmo smiled to see his friends happy.

Brian and Timantha walked out of the cathedral to see everyone in the crowd cheering; the rein of AntiCosmo`s terror ended. Brian held up Timantha's arm and the two smiled as the crowd cheered loudly. Everyone stopped as Timantha looked at Brian , slowly went towards the cathedral, and held out her hand. In the shadows, Cosmo was unsure about being seen by everyone again. But he took Timantha`s hand, shielded his face when he was in the sunlight, and looked to see everyone standing in the square. He looked calm, but was still scared about having the incident at the festival happen again. Goldie looked at looked at her mother, then the little girl walked towards the steps of the church. She stood in front of Cosmo and showed no fear as used her finger to have him at her level. Cosmo knelt before her and gasped as child reached its hand towards his face. Goldie gently touched Cosmo`s cheek. He blushed and smiled, then hugged Goldie and child hugged back. Goldie gently pulled away and held Cosmo's hand, leading him down the steps and towards the people. From a pole, Manuel shouted: ,, Three cheers for Cosmo! ,,

Everyone erupted with cheers and hoisted Cosmo up on their shoulders. Manuel sang as he picked Goldie.

_So, here is a riddle to guess if you can_

_Sing the Bells of Notre Dame_

As he sang ,Manuel had a puppet of evil judge on his left hand .Goldie giggled as she hit puppet`s head a little .

_What makes a monster and what makes a man?  
>Sing the bells, bells, bells, bells...<br>Whatever and which you,_

_can feel them bewitch you,_

_the rich and the ritual knells_

Cosmo looked over at the bell tower and saw his friends celebrating .Cupid was crying tears of joy and gave a wave, while Jester shook a bottle of champagne and poured the fizzing drink into Blonda's glass as the two made a toast. Poof jumped into Timantha's arms and licked Brian `s cheek. He smiled and they looked happily at their friend being praised as a hero.

Everyone sang in happiness: _Of the bells of Notre Dame!_

From the bell tower, Cupid, Blonda and Jester were watching the celebration below happily. Birds landed on Blonda`s wings. She shook her arms and shouted in annoyance: ,, Don`t you ever migrate?,,

The birds fly away and better times came to Paris .


End file.
